Naruto: The Legend of The 9 Daiyoukai
by AndreZanu
Summary: Imagine a world where there was no Biju. Instead there were 9 Daiyoukai clans said to be of direct descendants of the 9 children of the Sage of Six Paths. And once every few generations, 9 special Daiyoukai named the Seinaru, are born. Each of those 9 children hold power feared by everyone. Now Naruto, the Seinaru Kitsune must protect this world from the apocalypse or die trying.
1. Prologue: Forming of Team 7

Imagine. 3 things. Three things only that would have changed a significant flow in the world of Naruto. Here's one, which changed many things all on its own.

Minato came to to the rescue of Obito, Kakashi and Rin earlier. He saved Obito right before he was crushed. Thus causing Obito to keep both of his Sharingan... Obito although, gave Kakashi a new Sharingan eye to him. A Sharingan belonging to an Uchiha friend of his father, who still wanted to repay him for saving his life in the past. This lead to a change of history.. Using some other unknown man to attack Konoha, thus still killing Minato and Kushina. Rin is dead by now, and both Kakashi and Obito awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan. Because of Obito's strength in Kamui, he was able to stop Itachi from killing off the entire clan. Although he was successful in killing more than half of them, including their parents. The only ones that remained where the Uchiha who were against causing a civil war.. Itachi fled the village, but he told Obito the truth, and begged him to protect Sasuke. Obito listened to his clan member's request. Also, because of his love and loss of his teacher, Minato, he also has been Naruto's father figure. He explained to him at an early age who he was, and what happened the night his parents were murdered. While both Naruto and Sasuke have been in the ninja academy, they also trained under Obito at home. Up until the man became the new hokage at the age of 25. Naruto and Sasuke were 11 at this time. Naruto barely graduated at the bottom of the class at the age of 12. He was in truth a truly strong ninja, but he was always terrible in the classroom like his mother. Sasuke was like a foil of Naruto in the classroom, graduating at the top of the class.

Now thats just 1 thing that changed the Naruto Universe. Obito surviving. The 2 other things? You'll find out soon enough.

This is the Prologue... The only relevant time before the timeskip... Before the actual story begins...

Naruto was loudly sleeping in his room, unaware of anything but just his sleep. The 12 year old blond, blue eyed, whisker marked boy's snoring rumbled throughout the room as if it was an earthquake. Other than that the dark room was quiet and still. That is, until a raven haired boy who was about his age burst in to the room, and he clearly was annoyed.

His name was Uchiha Sasuke, one of the few survivors of the Uchiha clan massacre. He had on a blue, high collar shirt with white shorts and white arm warmers. With bandages on his legs and blue lightweight shoes. _**(not sandals. You know why? Cause fuck you and sandals that's why)**_ He was something like a brother to Uzumaki Naruto. "Naruto get your ass up. We have to be there in five minutes!" Naruto woke up with a loud yelp, frantically trying to put on his clothes "What the hell man! Why didn't you tell me this shit earlier! Some friend you turned out to be! Just because you're the number one rookie doesn't mean you get to treat me like shit asshole!"

While Naruto and Sasuke were arguing, a dark haired man came into the room with a smile on his face. It was Obito Uchiha, the 5th Hokage. "Hey guys? Can you-you know- shut your traps? I'm trying to sleep and you guys are loud as shit. Thanks bye! Get to the academy you're late!" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Says the man who's late to work as of about 2 hours ago. That's not even like you! Look at the time man. It's 8:58... Shit it's 8:58! Naruto! Hurry up!" "Pipe down, I'm ready"

Naruto was clearly still tired. He was wearing slim fit orange ninja pants, and black shoes. On the top he wore a simple black hooded sweater with the red uzumaki symbol on the back. He also had the same symbol on the left neck part of the hood and on the left shoulder. The hood itself was a little baggy, but Naruto didn't seem to mind. He looked comfortable in it. Naruto raised out his hand as if waiting for Sasuke to give him something. Sasuke tossed a shiny piece of metal to him, which Naruto caught. It was his teacher Iruka's headband, which he gave him the morning after he fought Mizuki. Although the blue sash was changed to black to fit Naruto's clothes more. Naruto put on a big grin as he wrapped the headband on his head.

"Alright lets go! What time is it?" Sasuke looked at the time on the wall " 9:02. You dumbass" Naruto then screamed and ran out the door with Sasuke close behind.

Naruto and Sasuke were quick and got to the Ninja academy in a matter of 8 minutes. They sat by each other. They were both relieved as they realized that the naming of teams started in 9:15 instead of 9 flat. They had 5 minutes to spare so they just relaxed and waited for the other graduates to come through. Naruto was grinning until he was interrupted by a pink haired girl. She had green eyes and her pink hair was long and flowing. Sakura Haruno "Naruto move! I want to sit over there!" Naruto instantly blushed thinking that she wanted to sit by him. He slid back to create room and that instantly pissed her off. "No not there! I want to sit by Sasuke! Get your ass up and move!"

Naruto stopped and glared back at his friend Sasuke, who was too busy burying his face in his hands, probably praying for Naruto to say no. He looked up desperately at Naruto, silently pleading with him. Naruto smirked then turned back to Sakura. "Nah, I'm good Sakura. You can sit by me if you want" The temperamental female was extremely pissed at this point. "Naruto... You better move or I'm going to-" Sasuke picked his head up quickly in annoyance with Sakura's threat "Do what? I can't quite hear you"

That spontaneously put Sakura on hush mouth. She quickly took her seat by Naruto with a little embarrassment. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away. Naruto just looked sadly at the both of them. He never liked it when he was harsh to the many girls that were after him. He understood how they felt whenever Sakura did that to him. So for the next 5 minutes the 3 of them sat awkwardly waiting for Iruka to announce the teams.

Soon Iruka showed up and recited his graduation speech to his former students, taking great care as he spoke every word. He then started telling each team. from 1 to 10. "Team 7 is... Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura" Naruto grinned at both of his teammates, although Sakura glared at him with contempt but Sasuke smirked, happy to be with his long time friend. Iruka finished announcing all the teams and left the children, letting the kids do whatever.

The new Team 7 decided to go get some lunch together with team 8 and 10. They were all somewhat closer than the other graduates. Team 10 had Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Chouji. Team 8 had Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Shikamaru was lazy, but his IQ was crazy, Ino was a bit of a diva and a flirt, and Chouji loved eating, he's fat but he prefers to be called chubby or big boned. Kiba had a dog named Akamaru, and he's just as hyper and obnoxious as Naruto in all honesty. Hinata was at first a really shy girl, but after that incident where Obito stepped in on something, and taught her to be strong, she became much more assertive when she talked. She was still kind, but she could be stern in a heartbeat if you annoyed her, like a noble princess in a way. Shino is quiet as hell. He's weird.

They talked and ate at Ichiraku ramen, because Naruto would talk non stop about it. Afterwards they all went back to the Ninja Academy, all being greeted by their new jonin masters. All accept Team 7 they had to wait for about 2 hours in the academy room, because he was late. Naruto did his old eraser trick to piss him off when he walked in. Sasuke and Sakura both chastised him. "Naruto quit it! You're going to make him hate us!" Sakura yelped. Sasuke shook his head and smirked just a bit "You know, he's going to easily spot that right?" Naruto rolled his eyes "I don't even care! He shouldn't have been late! So it serves him right! Bet he'll fall for it easily! He's probably an idiot anyway-" Suddenly the door opened slightly to reveal a masked man, Kakashi Hatake. The eraser slowly fell on his head and tumbled awkwardly to the ground. Naruto cackled in laughter and Sasuke looked at Kakashi with bafflement, but then recognition. Naruto soon realized who the man was and he had a bit shocked look too. Sakura was confused with their stares.

Kakashi looked at the three Genin and said "Well... My first impression? I hate you" That earned a sweat drop from each of the Genin. Kakashi then turned around and proceeded to walk out "Meet me up at the roof right now. So we can introduce ourselves properly" Kakashi then disappeared.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in amazement. The blond spoke up first "What the? I didn't know this guy was a Jonin teacher! I thought he was still in the Anbu! And what's with him acting like he doesn't even know us?" Sasuke shook his head, clearly baffled. "I don't know. Obito didn't tell us this man" They proceeded in walking out of the room with Sakura close behind them, completely confused with what just happened"

They soon got to the roof with Kakashi sitting on the railing. "Have a seat" He laconically said. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you any of my likes" Naruto coughed "cough! Porn books.. Jiriaya... Perv.." Kakashi stopped and glared at Naruto with his one eye. "I dislike a lot of things, and so far you 3 are part of that list. I don't feel like telling you my hobbies. Although I will tell you that I trained with Obito in a Genin squad. That's one interesting thing. I don't feel like telling you dreams" Sasuke and Naruto both nodded exactingly while Sakura's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow! You must be really strong then" Naruto interrupted quietly, which was unusual of him. He was looking down at the ground. "That means... You knew him..." Sakura twitched in annoyance "Duh Naruto! Why would you not know somebody that you used to train with?" Naruto shook his head slowly. "That's not what I mean... Minato Namikaze... The Fourth Hokage, your teacher... My father..." Sakura dropped her jaw in shock and Sasuke only looked on in sadness. Kakashi nodded his head "Yes that's right Naruto, I knew your father" Naruto then slowly looked up hopeful. "Then... What was he like? Tell me... Anything..." Kakashi then closed his eye, then smiled under his mask. "I can tell you that both him and your mother loved you. You look like him too" Naruto smiled. Kakashi then proceeded "Alright. You pinky. Tell us about yourself"

Sakura started constantly glancing in Sasuke's direction. "Hello I'm Haruno Sakura! My Likes... My Hobbies... My dreams..." She kept squealing unable to finish a sentence. Kakashi then cocked his head "What do you hate?" Sakura then straightened up, stone faced. "Naruto!" Naruto squinted his eyes at Sakura but shrugged it off. Sasuke was next.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to become clan head... A better one than what my father was... That way there would not be a disaster. I'm also going to find out the truth, behind what happened with my clan... And I'll defeat my brother" Everybody was silent, pondering what Sasuke said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Naruto just shook his head and Sakura marveled with amazement.

Naruto was next.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are ramen..." Naruto went on and on, talking about ramen which just made people amazed with his infatuation with the food. Naruto only got serious when he talked about his goals. "I want to be the greatest Hokage! Greater than my father! Or any of the Hokage! Even Obito and the First! That way I won't be disrespected and shunned by the villagers! I also want them to find the blade of Kurama as well! I also want to find the lost island of my clan! So I know even more about them!" Sakura was confused. "Who the hell is Kurama?" Naruto just looked at Sakura "You'll figure it out soon enough!"

Kakashi nodded his head. "Great! Assembly is over" He then went on to explain the survival training test to the Genin, much to their collective shock. He then left without a word. Naruto and Sasuke left together to go train. Sakura went home.

Sakura walked into her house, exhausted and walked in on her parents, Kizashi and Mebuki being a bit intimate in the kitchen, which naturally made her uneasy. Kizashi scratched the back of his head chuckling, a little embarrassed, Mebuki went on and asked Sakura enthusiastically "So? How did it go?! Who are your new teammates?" Sakura smiled happily "Uchiha Sasuke is one of them! I told you I'd get with him!" Kizashi smiled "Ah, very good! And your second member?" Sakura frowned rudely then muttered "Uzumaki Naruto, that stupid dead last is going to get in the way of everything we do! He's a terrible ninja! Can't even complete a simple bunshin no jutsu!" Mebuki and Kizashi looked at each other exasperated with their only daughter. Mebuki spoke up "Sakura, I guarantee you, he'll surprise you one of these days. I mean, if you knew what I know, you wouldn't be so rude to him... In fact you shouldn't be! He lives and trains with the Uchiha's remaining elite for crying out loud!" Sakura then shouted "I don't care! He's stupid! Look he even made some bogus lie about the 4th Hokage being his dad or something! Like really? That's hard to believe, seeing how pathetic he is" Kizashi raised his eyebrows in surprise "Wow... Obito must have told him the truth then. I'm surprised he's still ok" Sakura was confused "What? What are you talking about?" Mebuki cleared her throat. "Sakura, dear. He was very well telling the truth to you. I mean Kizashi and I were great friends with Minato and his wife Kushina! We all made an agreement, including Sasuke's parents that the three of you would be close... That was back when the 4 of them were alive... But to think our wishes are still being carried out on a whim of fate..." Mebuki started tearing up a bit and Kizashi held her. Sakura looked down in disbelief. So Naruto really was the 4th's kid. Although it still didn't change her contempt for Naruto all in all. He was still an obnoxious fool. There is no way he inherited any good trait from either of his parents. She quietly went to her room to go sleep for the test tomorrow.

Naruto and Sasuke got home and they refused to go to bed. They forced Koko to get out of her house and train them. Koko was a fellow Uchiha clansmen that was a few years younger than Itachi. She was 15 and helped look after Naruto and Sasuke whenever Obito wasn't around. She was also an Anbu member, which made her one of the more formidable people of the small clan at an early age. She yawned "Why are you two in such a rush? Can you not? Calm the hell down" Naruto shook his head. "We can't calm down Koko! We need to get ready for this!" Sasuke nodded "Our teacher is Obito's former student. We can't afford being unprepared. Who knows what he'll cook up. He's the second white fang after all" Koko looked at them with her dark eyes. "Fine. I'll come out. But please chill out" Naruto and Sasuke nodded and they changed in simple black pants and 3/4 sleeve shirts and black training shoes. Koko showed up in the same attire. Hers were tight so you could see her perfect curves, which always distracted Naruto, much to the dismay of Sasuke. Koko activated her Sharingan, the Uchiha's Doujutsu. "Are you two ready?" Sasuke's own Sharingan activated. It only had 2 tomoe unlike Koko's which had 3. Naruto's own eyes proceeded to change. But the pupils were vertical like an animal's, and his blue eyes were now orange. He was in the second stage of the Uzumaki clan's Seishogan. It has the same properties as the Sharingan. Although, it doesn't have the ability to copy other techniques. Naruto and Sasuke took a step forward towards Koko, who was casually standing, then they lunged.

The training lasted for a long time. Soon enough the 3 went to bed, exhausted. Well Naruto and Sasuke were, Koko was just barely fatigued. She was an a whole other level compared to the two.

The next day Naruto and Sasuke woke up extra early and met Sakura at the training grounds, waiting for their teacher. There was a group of early bird ninja who took one look at Naruto and frowned in disgust. They quickly left the area without a word. Although, one of them turned back and muttered "Rotten demon" just loud enough for the three to hear. Sasuke glared at the man and Sakura was confused. Naruto just looked down in sadness. "Dammit" he groaned "They just wont quit will they?" Sakura looked at Naruto with curiosity over what just happened. "Naruto... Can you tell me why you were just called that? I know how demons look. I really doubt that you're one! You look like a human!" Naruto looked at Sasuke, who just nodded his head. Sasuke then cleared his throat. (_If you were paying attention, I think you should know this is the 2nd major change) _

"If you must know Sakura, it's something that involves 9 clans. The origin of the ninja world dates back to the Rikoudou Sennin. Whenever chakra was first obtained, and demons were first born, there was chaos all over the lands. This man brought down the big demon that started everything once it's fruit was eaten by his mother, who then spread power all over the world in hopes of stopping war. The demon was known as the Shinju. It was hell bent on taking back all of his stolen power from his fruit so it killed anyone and destroyed everything. All though this Sage stopped it and absorbed his power. He was worshiped as a God by people. He wasn't anywhere close to a human once he absorbed the Shinju. And it showed when he had his 9 children. Each of them were demons that had human forms. Shukaku, was a Tanuki demon, Matatabi, was a Panther demon, Isobu was a Kappa demon, Son Goku was a Great Ape demon, Tekkei was a phoenix demon , Ookami was a wolf demon, Shishi was a Lion Demon Gyuuki was an ox demon and Kurama was a fox demon. Each of these 9 people became the ancestors of 9 fearsome clans, that were said to have inhuman abilities. Some people consider them as half demons. There was the Sabaki, Nii, Hozuki, Kazan, Kemuri, Yuki, Uchiha my own clan, Yotsuki, and the Uzumaki. That pretty much explains why the Uchiha was a feared clan. The Uzumaki have supposedly disappeared a long time ago before we were even born so many people in Konoha forgot about them" Naruto shook his head.

"That's not really the reason why the village hates me Sakura. That may be part of the reason I guess where others would fear my surname, but the village hates me for another reason. There was a man who broke into the hideout my parents were hiding in whenever I was being birthed. The reason why is because I was said to have a fearsome power and that birthing me could be dangerous if done incorrectly. Something about being one of the 9 Daiyokai Guardian incarnations. Apparently Everything was smooth sailing until this random masked man appeared. Obito described him as this guy who had a power of darkness. He took me from my mother and drained her chakra in the process. He then placed a curse on me that caused my own power to run out of control. Apparently a 9 tailed fox appeared and I was it's vessel and it laid a rampage on the village... Whenever my Dad died stopping it, it's cursed essence all ran back into me. So people think I'm a demon, even though I was being manipulated... No one even knows the truth of my heritage or what happened that night... The Third told Obito that it would cause an even bigger uproar. So now I'm ostracized from the village.. They hate me... I hate them too"

Soon enough Kakashi came in, late which pissed off everyone in the group. He then explained the surival test and the bells, which put everyone on edge. Naruto taunted Kakashi which ended up with him insulting him and he lashed out. This all happened before the test even started. After the test started Naruto decided to take Kakashi on alone. He was quickly beaten and was flung into the pond. Naruto burst from the surface and landed, standing on top of the pond. "You're pissing me off with those stupid ass 'supreme techniques'" he growled. "Who the hell sticks somebody in the asshole and names it? Are you sure you aren't missing half a chromosome?" Sakura and Sasuke both shook their heads at Naruto's anger, but for different reasons. Sakura was just annoyed with Naruto's arrogance of fighting alone and getting his ass handed to him, while Sasuke was annoyed that Naruto was doing the same thing that made him fail in the academy. He's not stopping to think or taking his time whatsoever. If Naruto would just shut up and attack with more purpose he'll be formidable, but Naruto doesn't like to think. Kakashi looked up at Naruto then taunted "You're pretty weak, for someone who claims they will surpass all the Hokage" Naruto cocked his head at Kakashi who was still engrossed in his come come paradise book. Naruto looked down then shot his gaze at Kakashi

"Fuck you"

In a burst of speed, 10 shadow clones of Naruto came and attacked Kakashi, he soundly beat them without taking his eyes off his book, much to Naruto's dismay. He was suddenly caught in a bind. _"Dammit... This guy is ridiculous. I hate this guy! He's not even acknowledging me! Asshole! Annoying as hell! Stupid little piece of-"_ Naruto was caught off by the sound of Sasuke's rather angry voice. "Dammit Naruto! This is why people call you dead last! You don't think shit through! Calm down and get serious! You're much better than this! To think that you're supposed to be my rival? This performance is laughable!" That instantly quieted Naruto. He gritted his teeth in anger. Mainly because what Sasuke said was true. He isn't thinking anything through at all. Kakashi laughed while he was reading his book "Seems like your teammate is angry. Is this all the son of The 4th has for me? What a disappointment" That struck a nerve in Naruto. He looked up at Kakashi with pure contempt. His blue eyes suddenly became the orange Seishogan. Naruto was definitely ready to kick some ass. The wind started swirling just a bit, responding to the sudden growing chakra from the blond. Kakashi looked up and then put his book away, aware that things are different now.

The air suddenly grew still once more, but there was an ominous weight to it. Suddenly, Naruto dashed with blinding speed and appeared behind Kakashi. He then launched a flurry of taijutsu attacks which surprised Kakashi, who was struggling to keep up. Naruto then proceeded to kicking him hard in his masked jaw which sent him crumpling to the ground. Naruto stood over Kakashi with a suspicious glare. Sakura was watching with amazement. This is the same Naruto? Really? He never showed any skill like that in the academy! She was impressed.

Naruto looked to his right quickly and the dodged a flurry of kunai from the shadows. Out came Kakashi, who was clapping slowly at Naruto's effort. "I already said that I'm beginning to like you... You've proven to me again that you are at least a bit worthy" Those pretty words didn't dazzle Naruto one bit. He immediately charged straight towards Kakashi. They engaged in a dance of taijutsu with no one gaining the upper hand. Naruto lost his patience then formed a couple of hand seals. He then punched out his right first towards Kakashi "Fire Release: Grieving Flames!" he shouted. Out forth came a volley of dagger-like flames from Naruto's fist. It completely engulfed Kakashi and threw him back with force. Naruto looked downwards and jumped back quickly. Kakashi popped from the ground a moment later. He then spoke as he was struggling to pull himself out.

"The Seishogan, such an annoying doujutsu, being able to see through things much like the Sharingan... Dammit I'm stuck" Immediately Sasuke jumped from his hiding place, Sharingan activated. He looked once at Naruto and they both nodded. While Sasuke was still in the air he formed hand seals and took a deep breath. "Fire Release: Grand Annihilation!" immediately a huge wall of flames came flowing out of Sasuke's mouth and straight towards Kakashi. Naruto responded quickly as well "Fire Release: Raging Flame!" An enormous wave of flames came bursting out of Naruto's fist and mixed with Sasuke's flames, then hurtled towards Kakashi, causing an all out fire storm. The burning combination of jutsu left a large chunk of the area singed and a section of the forest was in flames. There was a burnt corpse in the flaming crater but both Sasuke and Naruto knew otherwise. They thought about where he would strike next. Sasuke then picked up his head and started dashing towards Sakura. "Sakura get out of your spot now! He's coming!" Sakura looked behind her and saw Kakashi's ominously bored face and she screamed in panic and kicked him in the face then rushed out of the bushes, running into the arms of her teammates. Kakashi calmly walked out out of the bush while rubbing his face casually.

"Shit your kicks hurt. I like your teamwork, but you're not going to beat me that easily" Kakashi then proceeded to creating hand seals then shot his right hand towards the ground. Suddenly a wave of lightning chakra gathered, engulfing his palm. "Lightning Blade" He then charged straight at Sakura with blinding speed. Sasuke was watching his teacher the whole time and immediately copied the concept of the lightning blade with the Sharingan and recreated it and countered Kakashi. The contact caused a shock-wave pushing back the both of them. Kakashi just got up casually while Sasuke was clutching his left hand in pain "Aaaagh! That hurt like a shit!" Sasuke's hand was burnt, since his body wasn't used to the harsh collection of chakra. The white haired Jonin looked at Sasuke with surprise. It was one thing for the Sharingan to be able to copy ninjutsu, but to be able to copy a high ranked jutsu at the age of 12 was impressive... These kids were definitely something special. Naruto went and charged at Kakashi with 4 shadow clones and Kakashi quickly beat him and flung him to the side. Naruto landed on his feat sloppily. He then hollered towards Sakura

"Sakura! Both you and Sasuke help me fight him! I could use some help!" Sasuke got up grudgingly and clutched his burnt hand. "Lets end all of this man" Sakura was looking at her teammates, a bit baffled. "But-" Naruto spat on the ground disrespectfully in response to Sakura's attempted complaints "Do you really want to go back to the academy? Think! I'd rather die! Come on and get your ass up and quit being a coward!" That immediately made Sakura switch up her attitude. There was no way in hell she would be called a coward by Naruto of all people. She got up and brushed her hair out of her face. "Naruto! You're going to regret insulting me like that!" Naruto smiled mischievously and nodded. The three Genin then circled Kakashi, then charged in perfect sync. Kakashi was smiling under his mask while he was dodging and blocking each attack sent by the 3. He was almost satisfied. This is the first Genin team that made it this far against him.

He then jumped back and charged another lightning blade. Sasuke charged a weaker form of the technique. Naruto got a swirling ball of chakra in his hand, although it was small and seemingly incomplete. Sasuke glanced over then raised his eyebrows. "Since when did you start learning the Rasengan?" Naruto smiled "I stole my dad's scroll from the archives in the Hokage mansion haha" He then looked at Sakura "Sakura... I want you to charge as much chakra as possible into your fist. We're going to charge head on soon! So be ready!" Sakura started protesting then Sasuke stopped her "You're supposed to be the best at chakra control in our class right? You can easily do this! Hurry we don't have time he's almost ready!" Sakura responded and focused as much chakra as possible into her right fist.

Simultaneously the Genin charged towards their Jonin master and all their techniques clashed, causing a swirling clash of fighting chakra. The struggle to over power the other side lasted for a maybe a minute. But during that time Naruto had an idea. He looked at both his teammates then exclaimed. "I'm going to push through the clash and hit him! I'm counting on you guys to hold out till I can get to him!" Sakura attempted to widen her eyes but she was struggling against Kakashi's overwhelming power. "You must be crazy! If you get into the center of all that chakra who knows what will happen to you! Don't do it!" Sasuke nodded "She's right Naruto. That's crazy!"

Naruto didn't listen and proceeded to push through the clash. As he entered the center he struggled to keep moving since he was taking an enormous amount of damage. He charged his left hand with flames and punched Kakashi's stomach, knocking him off concentration, and causing the pressured chakra to burst, causing a violent shock wave, throwing everyone in two directions.

Kakashi landed on the ground, crouching, while the Genin were slammed into the ground with harsh force. They slowly got up, panting, battered, and bruised, Naruto especially. Out of nowhere, the bell rung, signaling the end of the Survival Test. Kakashi looked disappointed "It seems like the three of you were unfortunately able to take the bells from me... I'm afraid to say you have failed" Naruto cackled out of nowhere "Are you so sure about that?" Kakashi stood up straight but then he realized something was wrong. Every time he moved he expected to have that faint sound of 2 bells by his side, but the sound wasn't there. He looked down at his hip only to confirm that they weren't there. Naruto opened his left hand, revealing the tattered bells. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "So that's why you were so bent on punching him that one time... It was all for that?" Sakura muttered. Naruto nodded "Yeah! I wasn't actually trying to punch him.. Ok yeah I was, but I was also making a grab for the bells! We passed right?" Sasuke smirked and nodded. Kakashi cheerfully nodded. "It seems I was wrong... The three of you do pass... I think I do like you guys after all"

Naruto grinned then said "There is no way that we were going to lose ya know?" Naruto looked at both of his new teammates and laughed "We'll be together! Always!"

1 year passed since then... And now Naruto and Sasuke stand at the graves of their former teacher Kakashi, and their comrade Sakura.

The sky was grey and the rain kept pouring... So many things have happened since those days... It was unreal...

Naruto spoke first "How... Why... After all we've been through man... Now they're just... dead" Sasuke shook his head... "The Land of the Waves... The Chunin Exams... Fighting Gaara... The Akatsuki... My brother... Fighting Orochimaru... All of it... Now they're just gone..." Naruto spoke with a shaky voice "Sasuke... I-is this how you felt? Back when your family died?" Sasuke nodded slowly" Behind the 2 Genin there were 4 people standing. Obito, Tsunade, Jiraiya and an unknown black haired man. He called for Sasuke "We need to go soon Sasuke... Have you given your final farewells? We won't be back for another two years remember" Sasuke slowly turned around and started walking towards the black haired man, who had an eerie resemblance to Orochimaru. The reason why was because he is Orochimaru's younger brother. "Yeah Daija... I'm ready... Let's go" The 2 ninja started walking away but Sasuke stopped. He turned his head halfway to see Naruto again "Naruto... We've only met Gaara... There are 6 more Seinaru Daiyoukai out there... If whatever that mysterious old man was saying is true... We're going to have to band them all together... But first we must become stronger ourselves... This new war that's about to happen with Kumo and Iwa isn't good... And it seems like Kiri is joining in fighting against us as well... Goodbye Naruto..." Sasuke then left. Soon enough, Naruto left with Jiraiya as well to continue his training. He wasn't going to see his village for at least 2 years, so he gave one last long stare at his former teacher and teammate's graves then left.

Naruto stopped before he left the village gates to ask Tsunade something "Is Obito going to be ok Grandma?" Tsunade closed her eyes and pursed her lips. "He's recovered nicely, but he's still a bit distraught over losing Kakashi. He wishes that you didn't have to see him get killed like that either" Naruto looked down in sadness. "I guess... Well what are you going to do after this?" Tsunade looked out into the forest. "I think I'll leave with Shizune and try to find information. About the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and that supposed masked person that fought your comrade Sasuke... Until then, I'll be healing your friends that have survived. So with that... Be on your way Naruto"

Naruto looked up at his father's hokage statue, with a grim face. He only had a few words. "Watch me" With just that he left the village.

_**Done..**_


	2. Journey Before Home:Inuyasha and Fumei

Naruto and Jiraiya traveled all over the world, a year and a half has passed since he left. Naruto's now 14 years old. He grew a bit and his clothes changed as well. He had black skinny slight harem ninja pants and black shoes. He wore a orange tight v-neck shirt and on top of that he wore a black zip up slim hoodie that had the red Uzumaki symbol on the back. He also wore an orange scarf that went down to hip length. He stopped wearing his headband and his hair relaxed a little now. It's still messy but it's not as wild. It fell loosely over his forehead. He currently wasn't even wearing a shirt. He was sparring with Jiraiya in myobokuzan working with senjutsu. Naruto was staying there training with the toads and Jiraiya for a little over about 6 months, and he was almost finished with his sennin training already. After a few really terrible tries absorbing senjutsu, he started catching on really quickly and mastered the sennin katas. He was just finishing his final test of using his Seishogan and Sennin mode simultaneously. The action of using both techniques changed his appearance a bit. Although, because of his heritage of the Uzumaki clan, he didn't get the typical yellow toad sage eyes. His eyes were crimson red with a vertical slit as his pupil, like a fox's, signalling that he finally passed the 2nd level of the Seishogan and into the third. The black outlining around his eyes became a tad bit more prominent, and his whiskers widened and thickened. His canine teeth and nails grew slightly longer and sharper as well. Overall the natural energy mixing with his own chakra gave him a more fox like appearance.

He was currently fighting three sennin mode clones of Jiraiya as his final test. He dodged blocked and parried anything that came towards him. He was playing a more defensive and responsive type of battle against the three clones, looking for any openings that he could take advantage of. Fukasaku, and old toad and Jiraiya watched on to see if Naruto was finally ready. While Naruto was fighting he was suddenly surrounded in 3 different directions by the clones. This cause the 2 master to shake their heads, deeming that Naruto lost the battle. Although Naruto was still unnaturally calm, in fact he was smiling. The clones lunged at the blond with a short pause, which was all Naruto really needed. Naruto clapped his hands together then tensed. "Senpou: Rasen-Juha" Naruto then threw his arms outward. In response, a huge wave of spiraling wind chakra burst forth from the blond and shot out in all directions, harming anything within a 5 meter radius. It was similar to the Hyuga's Gentle Fist Kaiten. The violent attack resulting in the dispelling of all 3 clones in one fell swoop, which surprised Jiraiya and Fukasaku. Naruto sighed, happy that everything was over, then he quickly sprinted to Jiraiya. "I beat them right? Right? Yeah I did! I pass now right?" Jiraiya put his hand out "Wait, when did you even do that technique before now?" Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah that? I practiced those at night after everyone went to sleep!" Fukasaku's eyes widened "Oh! That explains why you're always so sleepy in the mornings!" Naruto nodded his head "Yup"

Naruto and his master then went back inside the little frog house to discuss things. Naruto went first "So, I finished all the training! So I'm a sage now! Cool! Now I understand why you were so adamant about taking me to the frog mountains Ero-Sennin! I have a question though, you had a lot of little apprentices in the past based on what you told me, why did you only pick me to go? Didn't the others learn this?" Jiraiya's eye twitched in annoyance with his 3 year old nickname. Then he shook his head "It's because they aren't meant to be able to use this. Your father probably would have been able to if I took him hear, but unfortunately he died before I could. Going into Sage mode is also the last step in perfecting your doujutsu the Seishogan Naruto. Your clan members, whenever they were all together and not missing, always went to the Kitsune forests when they reached a certain age, to train in Fox ninjutsu. But since the scattering of the clans, the few people that know where the Kitsune forests are have gone missing. So I took you here to perfect your doujutsu and the rest of your abilities as much as I could" Naruto raised his head thoughtfully. "I guess that's why you also trained me in kenjutsu this whole time too right?" Jiraiya nodded "Precisely" Fukasaku then spoke up "Your mother was an expert in using dual short swords. She was always a formidable opponent with those weapons in hand, I'm surprised. I never knew you would take a liking to using a chokuto. I thought you'd take after your mother" Naruto glanced at the old straight sword he had leaning on the wall. "Yeah... I guess it just fits me more.. Anyway what are we going to do next Ero-Sennin? I want to get a better sword for one!" Jiraiya looked at his student "We'll start making our journey back to Konoha, it will take us awhile about 6 months to get there" Naruto squinted his eyes in annoyance "I'm tired of walking. Can't we just teleport there with a reverse summoning? Common man this is bullshit!" Jiraiya just punched Naruto's head "Shut up! We're going! Pack up now!"

Naruto grudgingly packed his stuff up quickly. He then bid his farewells to Fukasaku, Gamakichi, and even the extremely senile elder toad sage. Naruto and Jiraiya walked and stopped by in an unknown town to spend the night, they then got up and started moving the next day. Jiraiya suddenly stopped, confusing Naruto. "What? Are we in a war-zone or something Ero-Sennin?" Jiraiya then turned back to look at Naruto with a sickly sweet smile. "From hear on out, you'll be making the journey on your own!" the man said in a sing song voice. This left Naruto utterly baffled "You're leaving me alone AGAIN? Last time you did that you put a full-body weight seal on me! I had to crawl to every place I went for 2 weeks before I could walk, let alone run! No!" Jiraiya waved off Naruto's complaints "Relax I won't do that again, but you're on your own now kid! This is your final test! Do some tasks while you're at it too! Help those in need!" Jiraiya started walking away quickly "Later!" Naruto ran after him "Where the hell do you think your perverted old ass is going? This is bullshit I tell you! Bullshit! You're probably just going to go peep into a women's bathhouse again!" Jiraiya suddenly span around and smacked Naruto in the neck, knocking him out quickly.

When Naruto came to, he was laying down in the night under a tree in a field. He quickly realized what had happened and he looked around for Jiraiya, only to not find him. Naruto tried to use his Sennin mode and Seishogan to find his chakra but he wasn't there. Naruto then screamed to the sky "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Naruto stopped lamenting in mid-word, and he came to realize Jiraiya left him a travelers hooded cloak for him. It was beige with black tips designs on it (think of the cloak he used for when he tried to find Sasuke in the anime). Naruto put it on, thankful that Jiraiya gave him this just in case if it became cold. Naruto looked at his wallet only to see a big problem. "This asshole took half of my money. HALF. Ok then" Naruto angrily stuck the wallet back in his pocket and went on his way.

"How the hell is he just going to leave me like that? Man I don't even have my damn new sword! This is terrible! I can't use this old dull piece of crap man!" Naruto then remembered something and he pulled out his kunai. The kunai was his father's hiraishin kunai, the same one that was given to Kakashi, then to him. Naruto never forgot the day Kakashi died protecting the team with Izanagi, then giving him his father's kunai, all to just have Sakura die shortly after, due to Naruto's failure to read the enemy's intentions. Naruto gripped the kunai and put it back in it's holster, he flung the old sword away and left "I'll use this kunai for now... Where can I get a new blade?" Naruto then had a crazy idea. "Kurama's fang... Well it's decided! I'll go search for that blade before I go back home!" Naruto wasn't really aware with how difficult finding that blade would be. He had to find a secret shrine of his clan first, then somehow find out where the Kitsune forests were.

Naruto was currently in the far west, past the earth and wind countries. He was in some unknown feudal country that was a ways away from there. He did not know where he was going but he just decided to walk and walk for hours in the forest in the middle of the night. Naruto would have stopped to rest, but Jiraiya had knocked him out for an entire week with some sleeping seal, so Naruto probably wouldn't be able to sleep for 2 days or so. Naruto walked around aimlessly till midday until he heard a scream coming from down the path. Naruto looked around frantically, then suddenly he saw a girl who seemed to be a bit older than him rushing out of the bushes. She had straight black hair and she had on a form fitting short kimono, that showed off her curves well. She seemed to be an average citizen of any random village. Something seemed to be chasing her. A group of about 7 bandits came running out of the bushes, laughing and cackling. "There she is! Get her!" One of them said. The girl tripped and fell flat on her stomach, and the bandits advanced without any mercy. "We haven't head such a beautiful girl come around us in so long! Why don't you keep us some company?" another one said "Yeah yeah! We can even have some pleasurable fun!" another one suggested. They soon started quickly tearing off the kimono the girl had one, much to her dismay. "Bitch stop moving!"

By this time Naruto had enough of the perverted bandits and he called out menacingly. "Can't you guys bother someone else? Leave her alone" The bandits, who reeked of sake looked up at Naruto and laughed collectively. "Is a little kid seriously going to tell us what to do? You do realize we're not only commoners right? We're rogue ninja!" Naruto blinked changing his eyes to the crimson Seishogan. "Perfect, that means I can get serious with you" The air became heavy with Naruto's change of mood, which made some of the bandits uneasy. But nonetheless they charged at Naruto without sense. Naruto pulled out his hiraishin kunai and mowed through the crowd, stopping right in front of the awed girl. "Are you alright?" he asked and the wide-eyed girl just stared blankly at him. Naruto shrugged and turned around, only to see the now injured bandits glaring at him with contempt.

"That symbol. You're one of those monsters?! Kill him now!" Naruto cocked his head in confusion with what they said "What symbol are you talking about?" The bandits didn't speak but they all formed hand-seals and threw out their hands "Raiton: Rairyuha" a huge lightning dragon sprung out and hurtled straight towards Naruto and the unnamed girl. The impact resulted in an electrical explosion that decimated the area. One of the bandits grinned "Thank God, that stinking demon was killed" Naruto spoke up from on top of a tree with a sardonic tone "Yeah, you sure showed me the stinking demon not to mess with a bunch of trash like you" The bandits all looked up to see Naruto standing casually on the tree branch with the girl desperately holding on it's trunk, afraid to fall. The enraged bandits did the same technique and flung the lightning dragon at Naruto but Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance.

He slowly outstretched his right hand towards the bandits, not even fazed with the jutsu coming straight at him. Soon enough, an enormous amount of wind chakra started gathering in his hand and took the form of a large blueish grey spiral ball "Fuuton: Oodama Rasengan" Naruto waited for a moment to let the jutsu come closer then he closed his eyes with finality "Utsu" The big Rasengan then shot from Naruto's hand like a canon and tore straight through the lightning dragon then hurled it's self towards the bandits. Upon impact the wind screeched as it tore apart the landscape, leaving nothing but a huge crater with the now incapacitated, probably dead, bandits inside of it.

Naruto then grabbed the girl and jumped off the tree branch, landing onto the ground. The girl frantically pushed Naruto away and started running and screaming. Naruto was entirely confused with the girl's antics so he decided to chase after her to ask what's wrong. He appeared right in front of her with a confused look "What's wrong? I just saved you but you're acting like I'm a rapist like they were" The girl then landed on her knees and bowed down in her tattered, now extremeley revealing kimono "Please demon, don't hurt me! I'm sorry if I've angered you! I don't want t do die! Why are you even hear? I heard that you guys fled to the east!" The blond was now hopelessly clueless with what she was saying. "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not trying to hurt you! I'm just trying to make sure you ok!" The now weeping girl looked up slowly and stared timidly at Naruto's concerned face. "You're not trying to hurt me? Or kill me?" Naruto shook his head "No! That's ridiculous!" The girl then slowly got up, hugging herself in fear. "But... I was always told to stay away from the people that wore the red spiral symbol of the Uzumaki clan... They were said to be fierce half demons that were mercenaries that kill as a profession! Some of them are menacing to the point where they will attack others and pillage them in the past!" Naruto then raised his eyebrows and look at the back of his travelers cloak "He realized that the red symbol was engraved in the beige fabric as bright as day. Naruto then shook his head "I'm not really sure what you mean, but I guess I'm not apart of them. Where I'm from, the Uzumaki clan was practically extinct and I was the only known survivor for miles and miles on end. Anyway, are you hurt?" The girl shyly shook her head in response. Naruto then let out his hand in greeting "Call me Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" The girl put her head down embarrassingly refusing to shake his hand "Just call me Higurashi Sachi" Naruto realized that she didn't want to reveal herself, which is why she kept hugging her self to block her near nakedness from view. Naruto quickly took off his cloak and gave it to Sachi, who was surprised by Naruto's gesture.

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Sorry, people will probably think you're part of my clan because of the symbol! I protect you until we get to your home. Sachi alarmingly shook her head "No" Naruto sweat dropped then said "Come on! Where else can we go? Plus if you don't get home I guarantee your people will be really mad!" Sachi tried to protest but Naruto refused to listen "Just tell me where your town is I'll take you there!" Sachi then pointed to the direction reluctantly to her town and Naruto made his way with her there. Along the way they were met with more ninja bandits which Naruto soundly defeated without any problem. When they finally got to the town they started walking around the streets. The villagers looked at Sachi with huge respect, but then they glared at Naruto with conetempt, similar with what Naruto felt in the past, especially when he walked in to the village with his team after they beat Gaara.

He looked back at the time sadly.

_The three battle-worn Genin walked in the destroyed village. Sasuke and Sakura were both helping a barely conscious Naruto walk. The villagers looked at them and recognized them. They nodded respectfully at Sasuke and Sakura, as by now Team 7 has made noise in the village with their accomplished feats, but they looked at Naruto the same way: with hatred and disrespect. _

_Soon enough one of the Chuunin came rushing to the Team 7 with medical ninja behind. "You three came from the direction of where the giant toad, snake, and tanuki were fighting! Did Jiraiya and Daija defeat Gaara?" Daija suddenly appeared, with a look of stone on his face "I was fighting here. I didn't even go outside of the village" Daija had black hair that was a mid length and his face was pretty much the same as his older brother Orochimaru's. He was calm and a much more pleasant person to be around, although he was quite depressed today for some reason" Jiraiya came in frowning as well "I didn't either" The Chuunin looked at both Sakura and Sasuke then asked "So you two went against Gaara yourselves? You train under Jiraiya and Orochimaru? Did 'he' side with the brat and attack you as well? He can barely control his own power after all." the Chuunin was referring to Naruto when he said 'he'. This man was one of the many villagers that hated Naruto with a passion. _

_The accusation woke Naruto with a violent jolt. He pushed himself off of his teammates and landed on the ground on his face. He was being humiliated. He could just feel the hateful eyes drilling into his person, his very excistence. He started muttering slowly "After all I've done... You people still hate me... You don't even realize that I'm the one that did all that! I'm the one that-" Naruto got up with a start, only to trip and fall again. The Chuunin only spat on the ground in front of Naruto "Rotten Demon" Naruto glared up at the Chuunin with his new Seishogan, which was now red. "Shut your trap" _

_Sasuke, who was tired of the treatment his teammate was getting dashed quickly towards the Chuunin and grabbed him by he neck and pulled him close. "You should learn how to respect your comrades, trash. You're looking at the one who defeated Gaara himself! I barely had anything to do with it! I was busy fighting with another masked man!" The startled Chuunin backed up in fear then muttered "No way... He did?' Sakura was trying to hold Sasuke's arm to calm him down but he just shook her off. He then look around the entire crowd of people that gathered "All of you people make me sick! You look at 3 of your heroes in the face and you only acknowledge TWO of them? What type of trash are you? If it wasn't for this 'rotten demon' like you say, we would have died, and Gaara would have decimated the rest of the forest, then the village in a rampage! He's the one who summoned the toad! Sakura was busy fighting the horde of ninja that accompanied the masked man with me! What type of respect are you giving off to us? Naruto is no monster like you describe him! I grew up with him! He may as well be my brother! More importantly he's a ninja of the village and one of your protectors! Can't any of you people see that? Or are we being the guardians of a village full of foolish oafs? Hiruzen are third hokage would be saddened by your pathetic behavior!" _

_Naruto gradually struggled on to his feet and put his hand tiredly on his teammates shoulder "That's enough... Let's just go, we gotta find Kakashi, Obito and old man Hiruzen" Obito and Kakashi soon appeared right in front of the fatigued team seven with grim looks on their face. Naruto looked around then asked "Where's the old man?" Each of the ninja and villagers put their heads down in quiet despair. Obito spoke up "Naruto... The 3rd Hokage, has passed. Orochimaru has ended his life"  
_

_Those words left the three Genin in an entire state of shock. Naruto fell once more, this time he wasn't able to get up. This time he remained unconscious._

Naruto's thoughts were disrupted when and arrow came soaring towards his face, which he quickly caught. He looked ahead only to see a group of soldiers and some ninja blocking the path. The one who shot the arrow was on top of a horse, and he was glaring menacingly at Naruto. The blond turned around and saw that their were soldiers behind him as well, preventing escape. The arrow marksman shouted at Naruto "Demon! Get away from the Daimyo's daughter! Now!" Naruto whirled around to face Sachi in amazement. "You're a princess?! What?!" Sachi buried her face in her hand "That's what I was trying to tell you but you wouldn't listen! They'll kill you now! Run!" Naruto carried Sachi and jumped high in the air on top of a building and started sprinting towards the feudal castle, which was clearly Sachi's home. The arrow marksmen kept shooting arrows at Naruto which was naturally annoying him. "Hey hey! Stop shooting at me! You might hit her!" The marksmen responded by shooting a large volley of arrows at him "Dammit" Naruto quickly jumped the gate to the castle and landed at the entrance and set down Sachi. "Get inside, I'll handle this" Naruto span around to face the soldiers, but this time there was a large number of them. Naruto hadn't realized the castle is probably where the soldiers were even coming from, so Naruto was about to fight a giant crowd of arrows, soldiers, ninjas, and samurais. Naruto sighed sadly "This sucks really badly right now" The army charged at Naruto but Sachi ran right in front of Naruto to stop them.

Sachi then spoke with the authority of a princess, scolding the soldiers "Everyone relax! You are the soldiers of Higurashi! Don't just blindly attack without understanding the situation!" Naruto realized something was wrong and he tried to get Sachi's attention "Sachi-" Sachi kept going "This boy saved me from a group of perverted bandits and escorted me back! He did a better job than any of you would ever be able to do!" Naruto spoke up again "Sachi-" she still didn't listen "People from the Uzumaki Clan, don't seem to be as bad as everyone lets on! He's more kind than most people I've met! He had no business saving me but he did! How could you just attack him with prejudice like that?"

Naruto took a deep breath "Sachi!" Sachi then turned around her arms still spread to protect Naruto "What?" Naruto was blushing violently and was pointing at her body "Th-the cloak. It kind of fell off" Sachi looked behind Naruto and saw that the cloak she was wearing was sitting in a pile at his feet. She slowly looked down to realize that she was left with only her tattered, revealing kimono. She looked as if she was one of those hookers on the streets of the town. She looked back at the soldiers, who were all smiling, fantasizing with what they would do with Sachi. Her face grew bug juice red. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and she hugged herself in embarrassment. Naruto calmly put the cloak around her to conceal her near-nakedness. He smiled warmly at Sachi. "That's better, it's alright now" Sachi looked up shyly and smiled at Naruto, thankful that he was clothed her.

Soon enough a muffled voice was shouting from the crowd of jealous soldiers. "Sachi!" The man pushed himself out of the crowd and appeared before the 2 teens. The man seemed to be in his 50s and his hair was in a samurai's ponytail. He looked at Naruto up on down with contempt, but then thanks. "Thank you, for saving my daughter. I never knew that there was an Uzumaki like yourself. I thought they've all fled to the east! What is your name boy?" Naruto sighed "Call me Uzumaki Naruto" The Daimyo looked at Naruto with amazement. "You and your mentor Jiraiya have been the talk of the towns around this area for a few years now! Where is your mentor?" Naruto twitched then spoke angrily "He fell of a cliff and died on impact, that asshole" The man sweat dropped "I'm guessing he left you alone?" The blond, still angry nodded his head.

The Daimyo quickly thought and had an idea. "As a token of my thanks I'd like to give you hospitality for a few days!" The soldiers in the background responded with a cheer. Naruto smiled. "That's Ok, I have to get moving soon" Sachi grabbed Naruto's arm, she seemed unaware that she was rubbing her breast on his arm as she was pleading with him. "Please? It really be an honor to keep you for a few days" Naruto's jaw dropped and his nose was bleeding. "O-okay.. I'll stay" The Daimyo also bowed down to Naruto, offering him a sword "Here! This is said to be the Fang of Kurama. I was told that it was a sacred blade of your clan" Naruto roared in amazement. "You have it? Oh this is sweet! Awesome!"

Naruto grabbed the sword and looked at it. It was a chokuto sword and it had a black scabbard with golden designs on it. It had the kanji of fang on it as well. Naruto unsheathed the blade and looked at it. The blade had no special design and it was a regular metal color and the handle was black. It had an Uzumaki swirl on the blade though, signalling it was made by Uzumaki black smiths. Naruto squinted his eyes in annoyance. "This isn't it" The Daimyo leaned backwards in shock "Whaaaaat? This has to be it! It has the symbol!" Naruto looked at the Daimyo "No. This isn't it. I've researched with old scrolls back home. The sword has a special aura about it, and it would not allow itself to be drawn by just anyone, and the fact that it seems like you used this blade a few times says so. It would never respond and let itself be wielded by a non Uzumaki. But this is in fact my clan's work though it seems. I will still take this gift! Thank you!"

Naruto went inside the castle with the Daimyo and princess Sachi. While they were eating dinner, Naruto was bombarded with question from the Daimyo, who's name was Kotsu, and his wife, Miko. Kotsu went first "So tell me, why aren't you in the far off fire country?" Naruto picked his head up from the enormous amount of food he was stuffing his face with. "I've been training with my mentor outside of the village for a 2 years. A really tragic thing happened before I left, and the Ero-Sennin, deemed it better for me to train outside of the village so we traveled. Now I've finished all of my training, but it seems like I have to make my way back to the place myself. I'm going to kill that Ero-Sennin when I find him I swear" he angrily growled.

Miko Giggled a bit at Naruto's antics. "You're a lot like Kagome's love, Inuyasha!" Naruto stopped and squinted his eyes curiously. "Who's that?" Suddenly the door swung open and somebody ran in "We're home! The demon has been defeated!" shouted a boy's voice. Naruto looked behind him and saw a boy in ninja clothes. He had long silver hair and dog ears on the top. He had golden eyes and a muscular lean build. He had a tight red ninja shirt made out of fire-rat fabric. He had black gloves that had red straps on them (Think of Menma's gloves in Road To Ninja). He had on a black red tipped scarf as well. He had on black pants and dark red shoes. He also had a sword at his side that seemed to be old, although it had an unusual air to it. Maybe it was a yokai blade. A girl was walking behind him. All she wore was red tight pants and black shoes and a white loose ninja top. She had a bow and arrow along with a tanto on her side. She looked like she could be Sachi's twin. "Sorry we were late mom, dad" the silver haired boy tossed a sword to Sachi "Yo sachi! Sota wanted to give you this, he's gone off with Kohaku somewhere but he got the new blade you wanted!" Sachi smiled "Thanks"

Naruto paused then looked at Kotsu and Miko. "Who's the dog-eared mutt?" The silver haired boy responded quickly by kicking Naruto in the back of the head. "I should be asking who the hell are you! There has been commotion in the village talking about some blond haired dumbass waltzing his punk ass in the castle with Sachi!" Naruto got up and got into the golden eyed boy's face "Shut the fuck up! What's your deal kicking me all of a sudden?" The dog eared boy responded "You shouldn't be calling me a mutt when you don't even know me! You reek of a half demon's scent! Who are you?" The unnamed girl finally had enough with her partner's antics "Inuyasha sit!" The boy who's name was Inuyasha suddenly slammed his face onto the ground. "Dammit" Naruto laughed uncontrollably at the boys sudden movement. The girl looked up and smiled warmly at Naruto "Sorry about that, my name is Kagome I'm Sachi's twin sister nice to meet you! I heard that you helped her from bandits! Sorry about the inconvenience, she's currently recovering from exhaustion from a mission so she can't really fight back"

Soon enough everyone finished eating and went on to bed. Apparently Inuyasha even lives here since he was thrown out by his home village after his mother died. Naruto didn't know where he was supposed to go so he was walking around aimlessly until he was grabbed by someone. He turned and he saw Sachi who was smiling. Naruto looked down and immediately blushed uncontrollably. Sachi was wearing an extremely revealing silk pajama one piece dress. Sachi seemed pretty comfortable in it. "You seem lost, did dad not give you a room?" Naruto shook his head, sweating. Sachi leaned in closer confused with Naruto's sweating "Are you ok?" Naruto started backing away "Y-yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little-" Naruto tripped and fell on his back. Sachi leaned in squatting. She felt Naruto's forehead "Oh you seem to have a fever! Maybe that's why you're sweating?" Naruto started steaming in embarrassment. "Y-yeah.. I guess..." Sachi helped Naruto up and grabbed his arm "Here come to my room! I have enough space for you, so you won't be sleeping on the floor or anything" Naruto nodded "uhuh.."

Sachi pulled Naruto into her room then asked him to lie down. Her hand started glowing white and she placed her hand on his forehead, Naruto immediately started feeling more relaxed, then he became a bit sleepy. Before he dozed off he noticed that Sachi was sleeping right by him, which made him feel a bit weird. He then fell asleep. After what seemed to be barely a minute, Naruto was woken up with a start by Inuyasha. "Yo both of you get up now! Naraku is here! Plus some weird guy in a mask and kid!" Naruto glared up at Inuyasha. "You said a masked man?" Inuyasha nodded his head. Naruto clenched his teeth. "We're on our way go on outside" Naruto and Sachi got up and dressed quickly.

When Naruto and Sachi both got out they saw that the village was in chaos, one small section was destroyed and the trail lead to the forest, which Naruto and Sachi quickly followed. When he got there he saw Inuyasha and Kagome with someone who seemed to be a monk, a warrior, and a little fox demon. Inuyasha was holding a giant sword, which Naruto realized was the same old blade he had. Inuyasha looked at the blond "You're late! Hurry up!" Naruto starting running towards Inuyasha but he was stopped by a familiar voice. "Hello Naruto"

The blond looked up and saw 2 figures standing on a giant black dragon. One of them was wearing a mask and the other wasn't wearing one, who was a boy. The boy was Naruto's age and he had dark black hair that covered his forehead. He had an Adonis like face, but it was menacing as well. He seemed to have something that looked like the curse mark running across the left side of his face. The source of it, was coming from his left pectoral muscle that was a little revealed. It was a black tattoo consisting of a dark triangle surrounded by three blade-like shapes located at each triangle point. He had the Sharingan as well. Naruto didn't recognize the boy, but he definitely recognized the masked man. The man had the same mask that had curse mark designs. The man wore a black cloak, along with the boy.

Naruto looked up at the masked man with straight contempt.

"You... I'm going to kill you"


	3. Journey Before Home: Shikotsu

The masked man chuckled under his mask at Naruto's promise. The unknown Uchiha boy rolled his eyes. Naruto charged without warning at the duo, only to be knocked back by another man. This man was Naraku, the enemies of Inuyasha and the others. He smiled wickedly at Naruto. "So... This is the half demon of one of the 9 great clans you told me about Fumei? Hmph, looks harmless" The Uchiha boy chuckled "Looks can decieve Naraku, he's just as menacing as that dog demon over there. He can definitely kill someone as weak as you" Naraku quickly glared at the boy with a menacing stare, but the boy gave him an insane looking grin in response "Go ahead and try to attack me! I'll send you to hell in a heartbeat!" he promised.

Naraku turned his head, disregarding the boy's taunts and looked at Inuyasha. "I've been getting tired of you coming after me for awhile now. I've decided it's best for me to kill you all" Inuyasha gripped his blade. "Do you really think you're going to do that? There's no way you can beat me!" Naraku smiled then said "If so then come battle" The giant dragon then fled into a giant menacing cloud. Inuyasha responded quickly. He and Naruto both used Kirara, the cat demon that accompanied Inuyasha to get to the giant cloud with the rest of the group. When they passed through the cloud, they realized that it was a giant spider, who's size dwarfed the dragon they just saw. The spider quickly swallowed Naruto and Inuyasha alone, leaving the others outside. Naruto and Inuyasha took a free fall inside of the spider's stomach.

When they landed on what seemed to be the bottom of the spider's stomach, was standing, waiting for the two to advance. Inuyasha charged straight at Naraku and he disappeared in the endless darkness of the spider's stomach.

Naruto looked around for the masked man. In the shadows a familiar voice called out "Quit trying, he dipped out. You know he's not looking to battle you face to face" Naruto looked to his right and saw the same Uchiha boy what seemed to almost grow out of the shadows. Naruto spat on the ground "So he sent you to battle me? What a coward" The boy cackled with his same wild grin. "Indeed he is! But I don't think you really realize what's going on" Naruto squinted his eyes.

"You... Your chakra.. It's like his" The insane boy then spoke again "I have his power sealed in me! He gave me a fraction of his power through this curse seal, as his follower... I have eaten the devil's fruit now I'm bound to him! " Naruto growled in disgust "And you're ok with this?" The boy smiled then his voice changed it became a mixture of his and a deep demonic voice creating some warped possessed sound "Someone like you would never understand!" The boy's eyes then suddenly changed into a Mange Sharingan it was like a carbon copy of his curse mark, consisting of dark triangle surrounded by three blade like shapes located at each triangle point. His curse mark as well activated and spread across the left side of his face and covering his left arm and half of his left leg. It had markings that resembled blades.(Think of typical tribal tattoos) The boy then charged wildly at Naruto he attacked Naruto repetitively with blinding speed. Naruto only barely kept up with the use of the Seishogan. The boy then suddenly charged his right claw with a reddish purple black substance and jabbed at Naruto's chest "Striking Shadow's Claw!" The close up between Naruto and the boy made Naruto realize who the boy was "You're..." He was then hurled violently towards the wall of hard flesh by the shadowy chakra. Naruto got up slowly "You... You're... from that time" Naruto thought back into when he was 13 with Sasuke and Sakura... At the start of the skirmishes with Kumo.

_Team 7 Finally arrived in the Hokage room from where they were summoned. Obito was sitting grimly at his desk, staring intensely at the Genin. Naruto spoke up first "So what's up? Why is Kakashi suddenly telling us to come here man?" Obito turned his head to the side "You must know already that what it seems like, there is unrest between the 5 countries. Iwa, and Kumo took a large offense against us. The mysterious murder of the 4th Kazekage traces back to Iwa and Kumo. They conspired apparently with Orochimaru to stage a war between our ally Suna. They succesfully did and had them attack us, weakening both of us in the process. Now they are making active attacks against our ninja. You must know the mysterious deaths of many ninja outside of Konoha, the siege on the fire temple. All traced back to them it seems. This is an active warmongering action. We are now preparing for war... I don't want to send you or any other Genin team out, but we're stretched far too thin... Naruto.. Sasuke... Sakura... I need you 3 to go to the training grounds, and meet Team Neji, and Team Shikotsu. Both of these teams are Chunin, and I believe you can work with them" _

_Sasuke's eyes flared at the news. "Shikotsu?! The Uchiha Shikotsu?! Obito what the fuck do you mean Shikotsu?!" Obito lowered his head in sadness "Yes.. I know" Sasuke then stormed out. Before he was out of earshot you could hear him shouting "Him of all people? Out of the clan, HE hates me the most!" Sakura looked back to Obito "I thought Sasuke was loved by the clan... What does he mean they hate him?" Naruto put his hand on Sakura's shoulder "The clan as a whole accepts him. But there are many individuals, in the clan, who hate Itachi. Because of Sasuke's relation to him, some of them can't help but hate him too. Probably about a third of the entire clan refuses to associate with him because of his brother's slaughtering of their own families... Shikotsu... I don't know much about him... but I know he was Shisui's brother, the first Uchiha who was killed by Itachi... Even if Sasuke had nothing to do with it... He hates him, and manipulates many of the clan members to throw shade at him"  
_

_Soon enough Naruto and Sakura caught up with Sasuke, who was quietly making his way to the training grounds to meet Neji and Shikotsu's team. When they got there, they saw a pretty ridiculous scene. Each of the three, Neji, Tenten, and Lee collapsed on the floor, exhausted, beaten and battered. By them were three other unknown ninja, 2 males and one female standing casually with no signs of dirt on their clothes. _

_One female who seemed to be about 15 had silver hair, and dark beautiful, yet menacing wine red eyes. She had a curvaceous figure, and she was definitely gorgeous. But the air around her showed that she was bad news. She wore a short red skirt and black high boots, with a tight sleeveless black red edged shirt that was very lowcut, which displays her noticeable cleavage. She also wore red opera length hand guards. Her name was Kagura. Not much was known about her. But there was a small rumor that claimed she left Iwagakure back when she was but a little kid, then she ended up here somehow.  
_

_The first male was an ordinary looking kid, that seemed to be 13 like Naruto. His name was Sai. No one really knows who Sai is. He had black hair, and dark eyes. He was really quiet. He wore a black shortsleeved jacket and black pants, along with black shoes. The sight of him made him look extremely boring.  
_

_The last ninja was a smug looking ninja. He had black hair as well that covered his forehead. He wore black pants and black boots. On the top he wore a black tight shirt and a wine red leather jacket that was open. On the back it adorned the Uchiha Fan . He looked over towards the approaching Team 7, Sharingan ablaze. He noticed Sasuke and smiled. Although his smile was filled with hatred and contempt.  
_

_"So, you three are who Obito sends to train with us? How surprising... Sasuke" Sasuke glared at the Uchiha boy "Uchiha Shikotsu... It's been awhile" _

Naruto was throne out of his thoughts with a shadowy blast thrown at him by the Uchiha. Naruto then engaged in a taijutsu dance, that lasted for what seemed to be forever. While Naruto dodged and countered every attack he was also speaking. "Shikotsu right? This is where you end up man? You're working with the same masked man, that was responsible for attacking Konoha 15 years ago? Same with the time he attacked us with Orochimaru, thus killing the third! Never knew you'd be a traitor!" Shikotsu kicked Naruto, causing him to be thrown back just a bit, but the blond caught himself. Shikotsu glared at Naruto then bellowed "Shut your trap! This is coming from the monster kid that destroyed Konoha 15 years ago? Traitor? Hah! Your power probably is responsible for more deaths of Konoha ninja than even him! Trash!"

Shikotsu charged again, but Naruto dodged and kicked him in the face. Naruto was shaking his head in disappointment with Shikotsu. He was never such a wild fighter like so, it was sad. Naruto spoke sadly "Can you at least tell me why? Why did you do come to this conclusion? Hm? Leaving the village, then working for HIM of all people?" Shikotsu twitched in annoyance then he growled "My mother.. Father... My brother... Shisui... Itachi... He killed them... All of them... He killed them.." Naruto remembered the Uchiha massacre then he lowered his head sadly... Naruto picked up his head again "That's enough to leave the village? To leave and sell your soul to this masked man, for power? To kill Itachi?"

Shikotsu shook his head then gave Naruto the most hateful glare. "I'm done explaining myself to you! Shut the fuck up!" Shikotsu's sharingan flared, he then clapped his hands and the shadows under Naruto suddenly grew to life and wrapped around him, forcing him to stay in one place. Shikotsu then raised his hand in the air, a purple hellish aura started forming above Shikotsu, it was then wrapped around in a black shadow vortex, like a small tornado. "Hell Dragon Twister!" Shikotsu then threw the hell tornado straight at Naruto. Naruto watched alarmingly as the tornado hurtled towards him. He had no possible way of dodging. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for impact, but it never came.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw a silver haired figure in front of him. He looked up at him and raised his eyebrows "Inuyasha!" The man turned around and punched the blond in the face, then cut off the binding shadows with his claws. Naruto looked at the man confused "What the hell?" The man glared at Naruto with smite "Don't mistaken me with that half-demon, I'm Sesshomaru" Naruto's Seishogan couldn't pick up any human chakra from this man, only demon, although it was similar to Inuyasha's. Naruto then realized what was going on. "You're his half-brother, are you?" Sesshomaru didn't answer, he just turned his attention to Shikotsu who wasn't the least bit happy with Sesshomaru showing up. "Dammit, you're hear now? Give me a break, it'll be a pain to have both of you show up" As if on queue, Inuyasha and Naraku came soaring through the air and were slammed to the ground. Inuyasha jumped away to join Naruto and Sesshomaru. Shikotsu sucked his teeth in annoyance, he reluctantly looked at Naruto then spoke "We'll finish this later, Naruto" Shikotsu then melted in to the shadows and disappeared, leaving no trace behind.

Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru and growled. "Why are you here? Didn't I tell you to mind your own business? Sachi is ok!" Seshomaru rolled his eyes "I'm not here for Sachi, I'm here for Naraku. Stay out of my way, half-demon" Inuyasha grew a bunch of cruciforms with Sesshomaru's nickname for him. He then pulled Sesshomaru to face him and got up into his space "Would you stop it with that stupid shit you always do? You know damn well I'm just as strong as you! Half Demon or not!" Sesshomaru then but heads with his little brother, extremely pissed with his failure to realize personal space. "Oh you don't like that word? Half-Demon? I'm sorry to hear that! Half Breed bitch!" Inuyasha responded back "You should feel ashamed of yourself knowing that a half demon is capable of kicking your ass! Remember when we trained with that gay ass new sword you have?" Sesshomaru responded "Bakusaiga isn't gay! It's just as strong as Tessaiga!" The two demon brothers responded back and forth, fighting like children. Naruto was sweat dropping, seeing how much alike they were to how he was with Sasuke. Naruto then got in between them keeping them at a distance with his arms. "Guys quit it! How are you supposed to be fighting at a time like this? Isn't this Naraku guy supposed to be the head honcho bad guy of your western lands? Shouldn't we be fighting with him?" The 2 brothers moved their attention to Naraku, who was brushing himself off casually.

He smiled at the 3 warriors with arrogance. "It seems you two are ready to fight? How admirable" Sesshomaru shot back tersely "You're going to die today! Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru then swung his sword and let out a giant green blast, that hit Naraku directly. It also tore a hole through the giant spider they were currently in, which was constantly getting bigger. Inuyasha looked around "Shit we gotta get out of here, this giant demon is coming down!" The three fighters jumped through the hole, but just fell through the sky like rain.

While they were falling Inuyasha was shouting at his brother "What the fuck man? Totosai told you that if we just freely use our swords we'll end up in a shitty situation! Check it out! We're falling through the sky, with no support whatsoever? This is pretty shitty! You dumb ass!" Sesshomaru only whistled, ignoring his brother's cursing. A two headed dragon came soaring and caught him, then he proceeded to catching Naruto and leaving. Inuyasha was still cursing Sesshomaru as he was still falling. "Bastaard!" The dragon's right head was looking back concerned with Inuyasha, and Naruto was a bit confused. "Uhm Sessho-" The dog demon looked back "What do you want?" Naruto then spoke "Uhm, your brother? He's still falling" Sesshomaru turned around stubbornly, "Let his ass fall a bit more, he'll survive the fall" Naruto furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, but he was content since it seemed Sesshomaru will catch him later.

Out of the disintegrating rubble of the giant spider above, Naraku came flying out of the spider and was going straight towards Inuyasha, was struggling to control his body from flailing around. Naruto was alarmed and turned to Sesshomaru "Yo we gotta help- Sesshomaru?" The demon was extremely pissed. His eyes changed and grew red in color. He then quickly dashed off of the Dragon (who's name is A-Un) and intercepted Naraku, digging his claws into him and the both hurtled into the ground. Inuyasha caught Naruto's hand and they landed safely by the place where the 2 demons crashed. Inuyasha commanded A-Un to leave quickly, which the dragon did do. Out of nowhere Naraku flew up, injured a little from Sesshomaru's attack. Sesshomaru was on the ground, still filled with rage, and blazing red eyes. "How dare you, attack him? Don't you dare get any where near my brother bastard!" Inuyasha smirked, which caused Naruto to grab his head in bewilderment "What? He's totally snapped! For what reason?" Inuyasha laughed "Cause he's a protective asshole" Naruto looked at the half demon in confusion "But I thought-" Inuyasha interrupted "Yes I know, he taunts me and belittles me. But all in all we're still brothers. We can fight as much as we want, but nowadays since recently, whenever either of us is in danger, that's a serious problem to us. Everybody has a sibling, or a friend that their like that with. I know you probably have one too right? He must be worried as hell that you're so far away from home"

Naruto hung his head a bit, remembering his teammate, might as well have been a brother, Sasuke. He wondered what was up with him. He's probably back in the village by now.

Naruto and the 2 brothers turned their attention to Naraku who was smiling wildly with his hands raised above his head, he was currenlty powering a large amount of aura above him. It was a weird mixture however, of a pure power, but also a power similar to what Shikotsu and the masked man, who went by Fumei had. It grew into a an amazing large mass and Naraku threw it directly at the three "Die!" As it was hurtling straight towards them, they were trying to hatch a plan to counter the giant attack. Sesshomaru spoke "This is entirely too large and too dense to just fight against" Inuyasha responded "This shit is definitely big, I'm not even sure if my backlash wave will take it down.. It's like Sounga's power! But for some reason greater!" Sesshomaru slowly spoke in realization "That's because it is Sounga's power... Same with that priest fang sword we fought against... How did Naraku-"

Naruto snapped "Can you two shut up? I'm getting tired of hearing about all these damn fang swords! Let me concentrate.. Rasenshuriken" Naruto let out his right palm, and started spinning his left hand over it. Soon enough a Rasengan formed, but it was a bit bigger, yet smaller then Oodama Rasengan. Then soon 4 wind blades sprouted from the Rasengan, making it look like a giant Fuma Shuriken. Naruto looked straight at the hurtling blast and concentrate his Seishogan. One of the things the Seishogan was able to do was to see the small slivering crack in some ninjutsu. If he could aim his attack to that mark, it will destroy the incoming attack. Naruto soon found it just in time.

He looked to both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "I don't care how big you think that shit is. Use your strongest attack to help me!" Reluctantly Inuyasha fired a backlash wave, and Sesshomaru fired a green yoki blast. Naruto then threw his Rasen-Shuriken, careful to aim the crack in the oncoming attack. When the Rasenshuriken connected, it split the blast in two, then the 2 dog brothers' combined attacks followed up and fired everything at Naraku, who was shocked and unable to evade the attack. Before Naraku could say anything the blast tore him to shreds.

When the blast disappeared, 2 stones, one was crimson red, and another white were in the debris. The crimson one glowed with a terribly evil aura, like the depths hell almost. The white one was bright, shining with pure brilliance, like a gateway to heaven. Soon enough, Fumei the masked man appeared. He then picked up both of the stones. "This is all I really wanted.. I give you my thanks.. Naruto.." Naruto charged at Fumei with rage. Suddenly the crimson stone broke and out forth came a black shadow silhouette of a Dragon. It swiped at Naruto knocking him back into Inuyasha, who caught him. The silhouette then roared in protest as it was absorbed by Fumei. Although, the white stone didn't break, Fumei just stuffed it in his pocket. "I've finally completed one of the 9 deities... Perfect" Naruto glared up at Fumei "What the hell are you mumbling about?" The masked man didn't answer, he just started melting into shadows. "Till we meet again, boy" He then disappeared.

Sesshomaru spoke up "That red stone... That was the jewel in the pommel of Sounga..." Inuyasha cocked his head "So this guy just wanted those two stones from Naraku? Who the hell is he?" Naruto darkly stood up, glaring at the spot where Fumei was. "A man I have history with... Back at home... Don't worry about it"

Soon enough Inuyasha's group came over to where they were. Kagome spoke up "Where's Naraku?" Naruto spoke up tersely "Dead" The monk in the group, Miroku looked at his bare right hand "He's telling the truth... The wind tunnel is gone.." The Demon Slayer, Sango exclaimed "Finally!" Naruto started walking away quietly. Sachi called out to Naruto "Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay longer?" Sesshomaru quietly nodded in agreement.

Naruto stopped and looked back half way. He thought about all the troubles in his home back in the eastern lands. The war with Iwa and Kumo, the hostility with Kiri, The Akatsuki wanting his and the other 8 Seinaru Youkai powers, Orochimaru, his clan's disappearance and Fumei, whatever he's doing. "I can't stay... There are things I need to do... People I need to see... People I must fight... A home I need to return to... They need me.. I need them" Inuyasha spoke up "You're looking for the Uzumaki are you? Your family?" Naruto grew interested and turned fully around to face dog eared boy. "You know about them too? Everyone seems to hate them here" Shippo the little fox demon spoke to explain "The Uzumaki clan were fox half breeds that mysteriously came to the western lands years ago, probably maybe 25 years or so? 30 years? I don't know it was just well ways before any of us were alive. They were fierce and deadly. Even though they were half demons, they had fox powers that were at the level of a fox Daiyokai.. They were incredible. Word got out about them and Lords started using them as mercenary warriors in war and in skirmishes. Soon everyone knew about them and they were hated... A bunch of red haired monsters they'd always call them.. Red hair... The fact that you don't have any red hair is weird"

Naruto smiled "That's because I'm only Uzumaki through my mom" Shipppo raised his eyebrows "But.. You smell like you're a full Uzumaki! What gives?" Naruto shrugged "Probably because once someone has blood of one of the 9 clans, however many times they have kids with non Yokai clans, their blood will stay with them" Miroku spoke up "9 clans? Explain" Naruto shook his head stubbornly "Hell no I'll be here for an hour I need to go! Don't bother to get involved its nothing anyway" Naruto turned around to start moving but Sachi grabbed his arm. "Wait you forgot this! You helped me a lot with this" It was the same beige traveling cloak Naruto gave to Sachi. Naruto smiled nervously "Thank you" Sachi fastened the cloak around the blond's neck, much to the dismay of Sesshomaru for some reason, who was glaring coldly at Naruto who was a bit confused. _Does this guy like her or something? Damn, he and Inuyasha are like carbon copies of each other, only he's quieter. _

Naruto thanked everybody for the hospitality. He then took his Uzumaki Chokuto blade from Inuyasha and fixed it onto his back. He then smiled and waved goodbye to everybody then left.

Days and days went by as Naruto kept walking. He stopped from town to town, helping people in need, fighting other demons and monsters, fighting bandits and being chased out of villages that feared his surname. He was pretty tired of it. He started getting closer to home and was in between the earth country the wind country now, a few miles away from the desert, and a few miles before the stone mountains. He was in the forests, in the places that could be war zones.

As Naruto was walking in the dark forest at night, he stopped and couldn't help but wonder if someone was watching him. He turned to his left and saw a familiar black cloak with red clouds. Naruto immediately through shuriken at the cloaked figure. "Akatsuki! The unknown Akatsuki man stopped the shuriken in mid air, they soon dissipated into what looked like Iron sand. IT was then flung back to Naruto. Naruto countered with Rasen Juha slicing the area and pushing back the Akatsuki figure. "You're not going to capture me! I'll kill you if you try anything!" The Akatsuki man chuckled "Shit.. Seems like you're a lot stronger than I anticipated. Maybe I should have listened to the boss not to engage you... But in my defense... I felt a bit greedy after snagging Gaara. It's pathetic that he killed Sasori before hand" Naruto's eyes flared "What?!" The Akatsuki boy laughed "While you were pounding around, we snagged one of your friends... You should hurry if you want to save him... hahaha" Naruto glowered at the Akatsuki boy and lunged, but he disappeared in an Iron Sand mist.

Naruto got up and started sprinting east towards the desert, to Suna. He had to figure out what had happened or his friend could be in deep trouble.

"One problem after another.. Dammit. Hold on Gaara"


	4. Gaara Retrieval: Seinaru Battle in Suna

Naruto traveled into the wind country after 2 days. So since he began his journey home from Inuyasha's, he's been moving for about 2 weeks. Naruto was currently in the desert of the wind country, signaling that he's close to Suna. Naruto slowed down and quit running though. He knew he was in probably really dangerous territory, where Iwa ninja would be ready to square off with him. He thought constantly about Gaara, and was terribly afraid of what has become of him. If Akatsuki caught him, that means he could be dead, which was really unsettling for Naruto. Naruto remember when he first met him, when he was playing around with Konohamaru, although, that was only a brief meeting. Naruto really met him in the Chunin exams inside of the forest of death with his team. Naruto again, veered off into another memory.

_Naruto and Sasuke were sitting, a bit battered with Sakura tending to them. They just finished their battle with Orochimaru, which ended with Naruto's power being sealed and Sasuke being hit with the curse seal. Although Naruto reassured Sasuke that he was taught something from one of the numerous scrolls he stole from Hiruzen and Obito that he can pull that chakra out of him, once he breaks open his own seal. _

_Sakura was finished healing the both of them and was looking around. "Naruto... Sasuke... Heads up... Now!" Out of the shadows came a volley of smoke bombs which caused a giant mist of purple gas. Naruto and Sasuke, who were still weak, gagged at the mist, leaving Sakura to carry them both out of the mist and to retreat. Sakura, was definitely strong, being able to effortlessly carry her teammates and still move pretty quickly. She constantly dodged sand and wind from the unknown assailant. She soon slowed down, and came to stop, feeling that she got away. _

_She set her teammates down in an opening of the forest. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke's pained fatigued faces, happy that they're still alive and breathing. Naruto slowly picked up his hand and pointed behind her "...Move" Sakura looked behind her and immediately kicked away what seemed to be a puppet. She rose to her feet and stood her ground and glared at the direction where the puppet came from, only to be surprised. It was the three suna siblings. Gaara, Kankurou and Temari. Sasuke, who was panting weakly shouted "Why the are you three here?" Temari spoke up "Gaara seemed to have spotted you guys... We decided to see what we could do with the competition before we go to the central tower for completion" Sakura grew pissed with Temari's answer "You already have both the scrolls! Just leave us alone" Gaara spoke with his same psychopathic voice "The Predator will never leave his pray" Gaara then grew a wall of sand and sent it crashing down towards the three Genin "Die" _

_Upon impact, the sand was suddenly dispersed with what seemed to be cherry petals, mixed with wind chakra. Then a cyclone of flower petals shot straight through the rest of the sand and hurled itself towards Gaara, who's protective sand narrowly blocked the cyclone. Sakura was standing in the middle of the cherry petals, really angry with Gaara's attempt to crush her. "You're not going to get anywhere close to these two! Over my dead body!" she screamed. She then proceeded to going on the offensive and attacking the three at the same time. It was a suicidal act, but she had to keep them at bay for her teammates. She quickly told Naruto and Sasuke "You 2 run right now! I'll catch up I promise!" Naruto and Sasuke got up to run but they stopped. They looked at each other and nodded. Sasuke looked towards Sakura who was fighting the Sabaku siblings furiously. "Sakura! Buy us some time!" Sakura didn't respond, mostly because she was too busy fighting. _

_Naruto concentrated and tried to gather chakra, same with Sasuke. Immediately for Sasuke, the curse mark started spreading, which was hurting him, and Naruto was struggling to form any chakra at all. Sasuke finished, in some pain and looked to Naruto. "I'm joining the fight man, hurry and get ready!" Sasuke charged, with ugly purple chakra leaking from his body and aided Sakura. Naruto looked on in rage with what was going on. There was no way in hell that he was going to be sitting on the sidelines while his teammates fought. Sakura soon was caught off guard and was knocked into a tree and Sasuke doubled over in pain and clutched his neck. He was about to get crushed by Gaara's sand. Sakura was about to be engaged by Kankurou, while Temari stood back and watched. _

_That snapped something inside of Naruto and he reacted badly. He immediately through out his arm and a wave of red chakra came and struck Kankurou with so much force he broke through 2 trees. He then threw out his hand and a crimson red black tinged chakra arm came forth and grabbed Sasuke. He then quickly pulled him back towards him. Sasuke looked up at Naruto confused with what was going on "Yo are you ok-" Naruto tersely commanded "Shut up. Hold still" He then put his palm onto Sasuke's curse mark and immediately the spreading rushed quickly back to the source. Naruto then grabbed his teammate's neck and pulled. Soon enough a giant white snake came forth from Sasuke's neck, wailing in protest. Sasuke was shocked with how the pain suddenly subsided. The snake immediately slithered away quickly before Naruto could attack. _

_Naruto then pushed Sasuke to the side "Stay here. Now" Sasuke didn't try to argue, he knew something was wrong with Naruto. He looked with his Sharingan and he immediately knew why. "Sakura! Get out of there now! It isn't safe!" Sakura looked at Naruto once and was shocked by his facial appearance. His Seishogan was red, but his sclera was black. His whiskers grew extremely thick and his nails crew along with his canine teeth. His hair grew more wild as well. He looked like a monster. Black and red chakra was seeping out of him, causing an evil change in the air, that put fear into everyone, except Gaara, who started emitting the same type of aura. Gaara looked at both his siblings and told them "I guess he's ready to fight" Naruto didn't even listen to whatever they were saying to each other. He just charged straight towards Kankuro and attacked with a giant wave of crimson/black chakra, which tore a giant scar into the ground. He then swiped at the oncoming wind from Temari and then punched at the air, causing a giant shock wave slamming her into Gaara's sand which just flung her towards Sasuke and Sakura. She struggled to get up but she fell down exhausted. _

_Naruto and Gaara stopped and were sizing each other up. Orochimaru's seal was completely broken by this strange power Naruto was emitting. Naruto and Gaara then started exchanging waves and volleys of attacks, completely destroying the area. They went on for awhile until Gaara was suddenly hit by something going on in his head. Kankurou grabbed him concerned "Gaara!" he glared up at Naruto and then told him. "We'll finish this later. They then later retreated in a poof of smoke" _

_Naruto was still going on a rampage, and was knocking down trees and destroying anything that was able to be hit. He was like a mindless monster. He took a deep breath of rage, taking up as much evil chakra as possible then immediately shouted. Out forth came a giant blast of chakra which tore a hole through the deep forest. Sasuke tried to stop him but he was immediately shrugged off and blasted with chakra. Still weak from having the curse seal with most of his chakra removed, he couldn't get back up. Naruto kept going on a senseless destructive path until Sakura stepped in. She screamed to Naruto "Naruto! It's ok!" Naruto just turned around and lunged and struck her across the face. She fell onto the ground harshly and Naruto mercilessly maimed her with a wave of burning chakra. She was crying at this point, scared of what Naruto has become._

_ She tackled Naruto and was laying on top of him. She was struggling to keep him at bay, as he was violently writhing from under her. Sakura tearfully pleaded "Naruto! That's enough! It's OK! We're alive! Stop it please!" Sakura kept screaming and begging Naruto to come to his senses. He didn't listen until Sakura's tears hit his face. That's when he stopped once. He then started moving again but a bunch of tears soon hit his face. Naruto stopped roaring, and his expression changed. His whiskers thinned and his teeth and nails grew short. His eyes became blue and his sclera became white once more. Naruto fully came to his senses and was concerned with why Sakura was on top of him crying. Sakura quickly got off of him and ran away to cry behind a tree. Naruto threw out his hand "Wait Sakura!" although she didn't listen. _

_Sasuke struggled onto his feet and walked to Naruto "She'll be OK man" Naruto looked up to Sasuke sadly, then looked at the landscape with utter shock "Did Gaara do this?" Sasuke shook his head. "That strange power from 12 years ago. It was that power. That cursed hell-like feeling.. I may have been just barely 5 months old but even I remember that feeling. That masked man's power took you over and you went on a rampage... You even attacked me and Sakura.. Strangely while you fought Gaara, he started emitting something similar to that... It seems like this masked man you told us about has been around more places than just Konoha" _

_Naruto wasn't even listening. He was too shocked with what he did. He maimed both of his teammates, both of his comrades... His probably only close friends his own age. Naruto was certainly living up to the name of the "Rotten Demon". Naruto was devastated. _

Naruto was again broken from his memory with what seemed to be a man that fell from the sky. Naruto ran to the motionless Shinobi. "Yo are you alright man?" The Shinobi was dead. Naruto shook his head. He looked at the man headband and clothes. He saw the Suna symbol. Not only that he saw the pyramid symbol of the Sabaku clan. Gaara's clan. Naruto looked at all directions. He came across what seemed to be a valley in the desert. He quickly ran over there and saw people fighting in the desert valley. Iwa and Suna ninja. And it seemed like Iwa was gaining the upper hand.

Naruto used his Seishogan to scope the battlefield. Everyone seemed to be a high rank. Although there were 2 ninja that caught his eye. It was a boy and a girl. Their chakra levels were higher than everyone else and they were definitely the best fighters. Both of them were Iwa Shinobi.

The girl had long flowing black hair and red eyes. They seemed to be just natural eyes like Tsunade and Kurenai. She wore a dark wine red sleeveless, top and black hand guards that covered to the top of his hand up to her elbows. She wore knee high boots and red short skirt. She was mowing down ninja like it was child's play. She was definitely part of the Kemuri Clan. Her shirt wore the symbol of the clan; consisting of a red orb, with black smoke tendrils surrounding it, something like a fiery red and black sun almost. She used the Kemuri clan's famous Haiton jutsu, ash and smoke. Although her ash had a golden hue to it, which was unusual and unnatural.

The boy was a kid from the Kazan clan, wearing the saiyan ape symbol on his back as well(think of the royal saiyan symbol in DBZ). He wore dark red ninja pants with black boots. On the top he wore dark red pants and a dark red, low cut tank. He wore a black shirt under it and black wristbands with a black sash around his waist(again, Goku's DBZ outfit with a slight modification of the colors man). He had black, a little spiky hair that similar to Gaara's although it completely covered is forehead. He had dark eyes, but they seemed to have a little bit of a gold shimmer to them. He himself was taking down ninja that was in his way like it required little to no effort. He used the Yoton jutsu of the Kazan clan. Although, his magma color was golden as well, which wasn't right.

Naruto looked at their Chakra Nature and their affinities with the Seishogan. He realized that they were both extremely unusual natures, even for Daiyoukai clans. The girl had earth wind and fire affinities, while the boy had the same but his wind was underdeveloped.

While the 2 Iwa ninja were fighting, Naruto soon dropped his jaw in realization. These two were not just part of the Daiyoukai clans, they were also the Seinaru Saru and Seinaru Houou! He would have been a bit excited, but instead he was pretty grim. These people were definitely not easy to deal with. The Kemuri female was in the middle of attacking 2 kunoichi that were a bit familiar to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened in realization "Matsuri! Sari!" He quickly dashed to their destination. Matsuri was knocked away by the girl but Naruto caught her then got to Sari before she could be hurt. Naruto looked down at the both of them and asked "Are you two alright? That was a close one!" The two kunoichi looked at Naruto with familiarity but the still were unsure who he was. Naruto smiled at them, understanding their inability to fully know him.

Out of nowhere Naruto heard a familiar wail. Naruto looked up, distressed by the noise. He looked up and immediately saw what was going on. He saw a familiar blue scarfed child being attacked by the Iwa Kazan Shinobi. Naruto grew quite angry with the site. In a blink of an eye he closed the distance between the two ninja and punched the Iwa ninja in the face. He then grabbed him and sent him flying to the Iwa kunoichi he encountered. The boy, who was holding a black Bo staff that formally belonged to the Third Hokage widened his eyes in realization. He quietly whispered "Naruto... You're alive?" Naruto quickly looked back and glared at the awestruck kid. "What. The. Hell Konohamaru! I know for a fact that you're still a Genin! Why are you all the way away from home fighting in the damn wind country?! Against THESE guys of all people! Are you insane?" Konohamaru shrunk under Naruto's stone like stare. "It's just that.. I-"

Konohamaru was interrupted by a an ash missile. Naruto grabbed him and jumped away from the attack, he saw that it was from the Seinaru Houou. She looked at the Seinaru Saru, who just recovered from Naruto's punch. "What the hell Natsu? How are you going to let yourself get attacked so easily by this random guy?" Natsu went and glared at the kunoichi "Quit harping at me, Akane! I didn't expect that asshole to barge in like that!" The two Seinaru Youkai grouped by eachother, glaring at the Naruto and Konohamaru. Konohamaru got in front and threw one Shuriken towards them. He then completed a couple of hand seals then shouted "Shadow Shuriken" Immediately a large group of shuriken came flying towards the Iwa ninja, but Natsu shot out a wall of lava from his mouth, melting everyone of the clones.

Naruto pulled back Konohamaru, stilled pissed with him "Go home Konohamaru, these are Seinaru Youkai" Konohamaru didn't understand "Seinaru what?" Naruto just shook his head. "Go home now" Akane laughed "So you know who the Seinaru Youkai are huh? You seem smart!" Naruto didn't respond. Natsu, still glaring at the blond then spoke "Whatever! You're still weaker than us! Now that both Gaara and Naruto have been captured by the Akatsuki, there is no one in the battlefield that can beat us!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow "Both? What the hell do you mean both?" Akane shook her head "Didn't you hear? Gaara has been taken by the Akatsuki recently!" Naruto spat on the ground "Yes I know that, but what is it about Naruto?" he deliberately refused to lend out his identity to them. Akane continued "Well, we all know that Naruto and Jiraiya left for a training trip, people say that the Akatsuki have followed the two, and people only recently spotted Jiraiya alone, with Naruto nowhere insight of him! He's been gone for 2 and half years and nobody has seen him!" Konohamaru spoke up "Aren't you stupid? Naruto is right here! This is Naruto!" The blond raised his hand to silence his friend. Natsu was outraged. "What? That's bullshit! He's gone!" Naruto closed his eyes then awakened the Seishogan. "The kid is right. I am Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm definitely not dead, dumb ass"

With that both of the enraged Iwa ninja engaged Naruto. Naruto engaged as well and fought them 2 on 1. Naruto was responding to their attacks well, using wind and fire jutsu to follow up his taijutsu, although things got out of hand when they both got serious. Akane came behind Naruto and charged her hand with Volcanic Ash. "Haiton: Kido Rendan!" She then shot 3 basketball sized orbs of ash towards Naruto. Natsu also took a breath "Yoton: Moeru Bachi!" He then spat out a large stream of magma at Naruto. The blond knew that both these attacks were not just ordinary attacks. A Seinaru youkai's advanced chakra nature was different from the average one. You can't combat them effectively without an advanced chakra nature. With a fully realized Seinaru Youkai, you have to you have your own advanced Seinaru jutsu, and Naruto sadly doesn't know of that. Only another Uzumaki could teach him how to awaken and use it. Jiraiya warned him that he can only combat Seinaru Youkai attacks with a certain type of flame from his clan, although he couldn't teach him it. Fortunately, Naruto has developed a special way to fight in the meantime before he awakens his Seinaru power, whatever it's supposed to be. Plus he can reach a stalemate with these 2 since their both not fully realized yet, meaning their Youkai power isn't complete.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra. He then opened his eyes, waiting for the 2 jutsu to strike him. Naruto then shouted "Fuu Ka Maho: Rasen Juha!" Naruto immediatley threw out his palms and two vortexes of wind charged flames flew out of his palms, and countered the oncoming attacks. It left a giant ash cloud that obscured the area. No one could see. However, Naruto's Seishogan could see just fine in the dark. Naruto engaged and shot two rasengans at Akane and Natsu and he grabbed Konohamaru and fled to where he left Sari and Matsuri.

Naruto used this opportunity to get Konohamaru to explain "Talk. Now" Konohamaru swallowed "I'm sorry! Look I graduated recently from the Ninja Academy as the top of my class man! Udon and Moegi passed with high numbers too! We were clearly strong already! Look I've already done the Rasengan to perfection! Same with being able to use Uncle Asuma and Grandpa's Techniques! Hell I even am starting with this whole Sarutobi clan Monkey Sage training with Enma! I left Konoha, knowing I'll be caught so I can fight here! I'm ready for war!" Naruto swiftly backhanded Konohamaru. "You must be fucking with me. You're going home now! I don't even know how you managed to sneak out here to Suna by yourself" Konohamaru rubbed his cheek "I snuck out and followed the Anbu that the Hokage dispatched to search for Gaara! I figured if I follow them I'd find Suna! Which I did!" Naruto widened his eyes "Anbu... Matsuri, Sari. Where are they?" The two Suna kunoichi shook their heads. Sari shakily spoke "I don't know... They just rushed here, came and asked Pakura, our Kazekage about some information then they quickly left.. Next thing I know, Iwa came full throttle, somehow finding out that Gaara's gone... This is terrible" Sari started tearing up and Matsuri hugged her. Matsuri then addressed Naruto "We've been fighting for 2 days with these Ninja and it's only now things are looking ahead. Pakura herself isn't even back from her trip to the front lines, we're stretched far too thin" Naruto sucked in his teeth "And they strategically put in their 2 Seinaru Youkai to siege this place. Damn"

Naruto was stopped by a familliar angry voice "You're damn right they did!" Naruto looked back and saw that Natsu and Akane have recovered from their attacks. Akane seemed pretty miffed by Naruto's actions, and Natsu was clearly fuming. He was wildly angry with the guy. Konohamaru quickly jumped in front of Naruto and made a few hand seals "Katon: Karyu Endan!" Konohamru then proceeded to blowing a giant high pressured stream of flames that wildly charged at the two Iwa shinobi. He then used another jutsu "Fuuton: Juha Sho!" He then swiped both of his hands outward and a large slicing wave of wind chakra came forth, concentrating the wild flames into a deadly attack. It completely engulfed a large area, with Akane and Natsu in it. Matsuri and Sari were surprised by Konohamaru's feat. Naruto himself nodded a tad expectantly, although he did not change his stoned face. He just grabbed Konohamaru and threw him back "Stay here" Naruto gathered sage chakra and took his fox like sage form.

When the flames finally died, there was a large sphere of molten rock. It immediately burst and Natsu and Akane were standing, holding weapons now. Natsu, who was so mad it was almost comedic, was now holding a giant red, molten rock broad sword. It's jagged style was like Samehada's but it was red, and yellow hot rough rocks. Akane was holding two blades chained together. The chain was black and the handles were as well. Although there was a red design wrapping around the handle and the blades were red as well. They both glared at Naruto and Konohamaru with killing intent. Naruto suddenly realized the problem at hand. They were getting serious. Naruto for the first time drew out the Uzumaki Chokuto Kotsu gave him with his left hand. "Konohamaru. I need you three to leave. Now... These people are beyond your level" Konohamaru was protesting but he was being pulled away by Sari and Matsuri so he had no choice.

Naruto thought about the research he and Sasuke did back a few years ago. He knew that the broadsword Natsu was holding was the Yogan Saru blade. It could create a large scale of magma from it's red rock. He also new about the Houou Kusari-Kakato. Those are said to able to channel ash jutsu really well or something like that.

Natsu lunged first, impatient with all the waiting "Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you!" he kept screaming as he swung his broad sword wildly at Naruto. Naruto dodged most of his strikes, since he was noticeably slower than him. He also made sure not to touch Akane was a different story, she was extremely fast.. She was dashing in a smokey ash haze, making Naruto have to block every attack with his own sword. Naruto wasn't struggling against these two however. He was doing well against them, with just a chokuto blade. Soon enough Naruto parried and disarmed both of the ninja and charged his blade with wind and fire chakra. He then thrust his blade into the ground, causing a wind charged, flaming shockwave that pushed back, as well as singed both the Iwa ninja, knocking them down.

Naruto then dashed to Natsu, who was struggling to get up. He pointed his chokuto blade at him to signal that he's been defeated. Naruto also charged an Oodama Rasengan in his right palm and pointed at Akane, warning her that if she made any sudden movements he'll shoot her. Naruto then smiled and laughed mischieouvsly like a fox "Looks like I win! Sucks for you two" Akane spoke up "You... You're definitely Naruto. A blond haired Uzumaki, who uses the 4th's Rasengan. Why do you know this technique anyway?" Naruto turned to her "Because he's my dad" Natsu spat on the ground. "You're shit! You can't even use your Seinaru jutsu! What type of Seinaru Kitsune are you?" Akane nodded "It is strange... You haven't even used any Seinaru jutsu against us... Yet we're supposed to expect defeat from you? I don't think so"

She suddenly shot 2 ash/smoke missiles at Naruto. The blond uttered "Utsu" in response and shot at the oncoming blasts. It stopped most of it and Naruto frantically dodged the now small shuriken sized missiles. Then out of nowhere Natsu stood up. He then raised his hand in the air, and gold lava started gathering. Soon enough, his same Yogan broadsword appeared and he struck downward at Naruto. Caught off guard, the blond quickly raised his weapon to block. He put his hand on the blade to support. Any blade would have either broken, or melted from the heat and weight of the Yogan sword, but Naruto's clan sword didn't give out, surprising Natsu. Natsu then pressed harder, downward and pushed Naruto on one knee. The heat was now burning Naruto's hand immensely but Naruto, desperate to survive kept holding it.

Soon enough Akane summoned her Kusari-Kakato and threw one of the ash charged blades at Naruto. Naruto tried to move but he was immobile because of Natsu. He was hit directly and was thrown back by the impact. His sword went flying behind him and was stuck in the ground far off from him. Naruto struggled on his feet, but he was met with a knee to the cheek from Natsu. The blond fired a Rasengan at him, but he jumped away back to Akane.

Akane charged her gold hued smoke and ash. "Haiton: Fushoku Nagare!" She then shot out a large stream of smoke towards Naruto. Natsu responded with a jutsu of his own as well "Yoton: ShakuTsuchi!" Natsu then spat out a large amount of lava, which then quickly solidified into a big molten rock bolder. It passed through the smoke stream Akane created and it became a giant smokey flaming meteor. It hurdled itself quickly at Naruto. Naruto struggled up to try to narrowly dodge it.

He was about to jump until something that looked like a weird flaming missile struck the boulder and broke it into a bunch of pieces. When the smoke cleared Naruto saw his blade stuck in the ground right in front of him, steaming from what seemed to be Shakuton jutsu. He read the signature with his Seishogan and spoke outloud a bit. "This is Konohamaru's chakra... But it's mixed greatly with someone else" Then, an unfamiliar woman's voice spoke "Such a young Sarutobi child, but you're quite strong and helpful too. I'm surprised" Naruto looked behind him and saw, on top of one of the many giant stones of the desert was Konohamaru with an unknown fairly tall, woman.

She was fair-skinned with pupiless brown eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wore an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and had. bandages around her tights and ankles.

Naruto was pissed at the sight of Konohamaru and he shouted "Yo Konohamaru! What the hell man?! I told you to stay out of this! I don't want you getting hurt!" Konohamaru got mad as hell from the chastisement. "Shut up! We just saved your life! All you could think about was just me being here?" The woman put her hand out to quiet Konohamaru "It's ok, he just cares about you. Naruto, I'm Pakura. I'm the reigning Kazekage right now" Naruto's eyes widened, same with Akane and Natsu's. Akane nudged Natsu and moved her head to the side, signaling they should retreat. Natsu grew angry with his teammate "Hell no! We can take these 3! They're nothing!" Akane slapped Natsu's neck. "Maybe to YOU they're nothing, but that's the Kazekage right there. Same with Naruto, regardless if he has his Seinaru powers or not, your grandad told us specifically not to engage ANY Kage level shinobi" Natsu protested "But we-" Pakura interrupted "I suggest you listen to her. You're looking at the one who was able to keep your own grandfather at bay and forced him to retreat. You shouldn't be so naive, boy" Natsu whirled his head around in anger

"Bitch please! I'll-" Akane shot Natsu's back with a little ash "OW! What the hell?!" Akane rolled her eyes and started walking away "We're leaving. Now" Although she stopped before she made a run for it. She turned and faced Naruto "Uzumaki Naruto... I don't know what the deal is, but you're disappointing. I was always told that you're a formidable ninja, the kid who defeated Gaara and many other strong shinobi, along with Sasuke. Yet, you have not even awakened your Seinaru abilities. I've already fought Sasuke as well, and he's shown to be able to utilize his black flames well" Naruto glared at Akane "You shouldn't be disappointed just because I'm just a bit behind. I'm still a formidable foe, you know that" Akane heaved a breath through her nose then turned to leave with Natsu.

But Naruto called out again "Akane, Natsu. I'm warning you this though, we're all in grave danger. The Akatsuki is a threat to us all. Regardless of warfare or not, I know you are deep down, distraught by the capture of Gaara, since he is a Seinaru Yokai like yourselves... I know you know that the only way to beat these guys is if we work together against them... Like the legends said of long ago... All 9 Seinaru Yokai working side by side... Right?" Natsu looked back at Naruto with an uneasy glare. He then slowly turned to his teammate "Akane..." Akane didn't look back, she just stopped and kept looking forward. "We're going, Natsu" She then dashed in a smokey haze, with Natsu reluctantly following behind.

The news of Pakura showing up along with Naruto surged through the battlefield, causing the Iwa ninja to all retreat. Konohamaru advanced "No way in hell you assholes are getting away!" Naruto grabbed his scarf, still pissed with his friend. "Let them go, if you go on by yourself you'll get killed" Konohamaru listened unwillingly. Pakura walked over to the blond and said "Come back to the village with me you two. We'll talk over what's going on then" Naruto nodded and walked over to his sword. He then pulled it out of the ground and sheathed it.

As the three ninja got back into the village and met with Pakura inside of her office she revealed some information. "While I was away, Gaara took my place as the reigning Kazekage to keep the village in order. However, he was attacked by 3 Akatsuki members.. It's a rare sight to have 3 coming at one place. We've identified Sasori and Deidara, but we do not know who the third one was.. Thankfully Gaara was able to kill Sasori, but he was ambushed by both Deidara and the unknown member... Just yesterday 3 anbu ninja from Konoha came. They took up the responsibility of chasing down the Akatsuki and rescuing Gaara. One of them had a large dog demon with him and used the scent of the Akatsuki's torn off arm to track them. I don't know how you'll be able to find them unless you can use their scent as well. Naruto pursed his lips. He then had an idea. "Show me the cut off arm, even though it's been severed there will still be a small amount of chakra there. I'll use Senjutsu to track them" Pakura requested for the severed arm of Deidara and gave it to Naruto, which really creeped him and Konohamaru out. Reluctantly Naruto grabbed it and used senjutsu to take in the remaining chakra in the arm. He then felt a bit of a pulse. Immediately, he saw a faint trail growing from the arm and was flowing into the direction of east, towards the far off river's country.

Naruto looked at the faint grey flow of energy once and concentrated to remember the feeling. He then looked to Pakura and nodded. "Thanks! Now take that weird ass arm away from me! Why the hell does it have a tongue?" Pakura shook her head and shrugged. Naruto started walking out of the room but he stopped. He turned slowly around and gave a stone face to Konohamaru. "Konohamaru" the boy acknowledged "You're coming with me" Konohamaru's eyes widened "Really? To fight the Akatsuki?!" Pakura raised her hand to confront Naruto "That isn't safe! He may be strong but this is not good" Naruto shook his head "I don't care. He's safer around me. Konohamaru, if you come, you better behave and not mess things up" Konohamaru nodded vigorously "Got ya boss!"

Naruto and Konohamaru both left afterwards, and walked outside to the village entrance of Suna. They looked out into the endless desert with determination. Before they left, Naruto got Konohamaru a black traveler's cloak to make sure he'll have more protection from the Sand Storms. He then looked back at the villagers and Shinobi who came to see them off. "We're going, Konohamaru!" Konohamaru nodded "Lets go!"

The two ninja then dashed off into the desert.


	5. Gaara Retrival: Journey River Country

Naruto as well as Konohamaru didn't stop. They kept jumping through the forest. It was currently at the dead of night and they were somewhere in the edge of the River Country. Naruto hasn't spoken a word to Konohamaru since they left, which saddened him. Naruto was always talkative, especially when he's fighting someone, or something. They came across many demons and Iwa ninja on the way, yet Naruto beat them without any appellation whatsoever. It wasn't like him.

The blond was just in another world of worry honestly for Gaara, he couldn't stop worrying. After Naruto and Sasuke, and Sakura fought with him, they had a weird connection as friends. Then in other missions they collaborated as well. So that alone just throws Naruto into shock, hearing his teammate and fellow Seinaru yokai was in trouble.

Naruto then realized how much he was neglecting Konohamaru, who was originally excited to see him. Yet now... he was sad. Naruto slowed down a bit and looked at Konohamaru. "Yo, Konahamaru. How's it been going anyway?" The brown haired boy's face lit up in response. "Things are going pretty well bro! A lot has changed since you've left!" Naruto smirked "I figured. You were never this strong 2 years ago. I'm proud man" Konohamaru smiled with a wide grin. Naruto then continued talking "What's going on with everyone? ... Who survived?" Konohamaru raised his eyebrow "Oh yeah! Everyone in your camp is alive and well! Team 10 and 8 are alive and well. Sasuke's doing well too! He actually came back 2 months ago! But check this out man!" Naruto glanced back "What? What're you snickering for?" Konohamaru smirked "Everyone of them. They're not even Chunin! They're Jonin level! Like high ass Jonin levels like Anbu type ninja! Bro they're all that but you are also still registered as a genin!"

Naruto stopped jumping abruptly which caused Konohamaru to frantically run in to a tree. Naruto put his head down then shot up into the sky with a blood curdling scream, that awoke the flocks of sleeping birds, sending them frantically flying into the night sky. "WHAT THE FUCK? I'm still a Genin?!" Konohamaru struggled onto the tree branch the blond was wailing on. "Yo it's OK! You're still at their level!" Naruto shook his head "This is terrible dammit! Gaara is about to become Kazekage, and all my friends are allowed to pick on me since I'm still a Genin! This is bullshit!" Naruto sat stubbornly on the tree branch to calm down "Dammit! I'll have to prove myself then" Konohamaru was sweat dropping at Naruto's sulking "You really changed back to your old self pretty quickly. But yo can we start going again?" Naruto raised his eyebrows in response "Yeah! Let's keep going!"

Naruto then jumped onto his feet and leaped onto the next branch. When he landed, he wobbled and fell violently. Before he hit the ground, he slammed into trees and branches. Konohamaru dashed towards him "Naruto bro! Are you alright man?" Naruto, filled with fatigue hobbled up to his feet, then started walking slowly. "Y-yeah, let's just keep going.." He then started falling again, although Konohamaru caught him. "How long was it since the last time you actually rested?" Naruto grunted "Umm.. I don't know... 4 days ago? Maybe 5" Konohamaru shook his head "Let's stop here man" Naruto shook his head "Hell no.. I gotta save Gaara" Naruto struggled off of Konohamaru and fell on his knees. The Sarutobi boy sighed "Your body is giving out. Do you really think you're going to get anywhere with that?" Naruto glared at his friend weakly "You've grown up to be such a smart ass" Konohamaru smiled "Whatever man, let's rest here. We won't be able to be of any help if we keep going" Naruto reluctantly agreed and they set up a fire and they sat around it.

Naruto was quiet, but he then weakly asked. "Tell me more Konohamaru" The boy looked up "Huh?" the blond sat up "The others" Konohamaru nodded in realization. "Well... Let me start with Neji's crew. Tenten she's just a crazy ass weapons master man it's awesome! I mean there was a story where she took out this entire elite platoon with some crazy new weapon she has. She rarely uses it though, apparently she found it by grave robbing these Kumo legends or something! Neji's still a Hyuga genius as always, and he and Lee are an amazing Taijutsu duo. Even if they don't use regular type of ninjutsu, well Lee doesn't use it at all, they've been feared as a crazy obstacle! They're pretty much the Konoha version of the old A.B. duo!" Naruto raised his eyebrows "A.B. Duo? Those guys? They were so strong they gave even my father trouble in the previous war, before he became hokage!" Konohamaru nodded "Hell yeah dude!" Naruto smiled "Continue"

Konohamaru got up and started gesticulating while he talked "Yo and Team 10? Ino-Shika-Chou? Bro they are just ridiculous as a team! They do these weird combination jutsus that are unstoppable! I repeat; unstoppable! Remember when you told me about Chouji using butterfly technique or something?" The blond nodded and Konohamaru continued, running around the fire "He's SO badass! He can use that at a drop of a hat now! Whenever he uses it he can do all these weird butterfly looking attacks! He's pretty much seen as Konoha's blue butterfly on the battlefield! It sounds really gay I know but trust me it's awesome! Ino, she can use this extremely cool looking technique of her clan! Tamashi Sosa! She uses SOULS bro! She can use her soul and manifest it into some weird white chakra and attack others with it! She can even become something like a living ghost! Passing through walls and shit and flying like a wraith!" Naruto's jaw dropped "What the fu-" Konohamaru raised his hand "Wait and Shikamaru? His shadow jutsu is becoming even more scary! It's almost as if he's creating shadows instead of manipulating them! They've also been a problem for any ninja! Plus this guy leads and captains so many ninja! Like it's insane! He's smart as hell too! He's a walking computer! "

Naruto was shaking his head in amazement. "And? Team 8?" Konohamaru sat down and quieted down "Kiba is crazy good.. His dog ninjutsu is the best we've ever seen... Shino uses these microscopic bugs now... It's formidable... Disgusting actually!" Naruto cocked his head "I don't understand. You're suddenly so quiet" Konohamaru shook his head "It's because of Hinata.. She's truly amazing now dude. Her Hyuga jutsu is by far greater than anyone's! Even Neji! She's surpassed him, and I hear that she's been now accepted again as the future head of the Hyuga... I have a hard time describing the few times I've seen her train.. It's incredible dude"

Naruto looked down, deep in thought. "Tell me more about Sasuke. How's he?" Konohamaru got even more quiet at the sound of him "He's amazing. Simply put. He can do things that are unheard of... His Sharingan has become the Mangekyou Sharingan now... And he can use those black flames of Amaterasu or whatever, and manipulate them however he wants it... Anyone that has gotten into a serious battle with him, never made it out ok. They where either dead or hurt severely. He's in a league of his own man... Uchiha Sasuke. That name brings fear to the ninja on the battlefield..." Naruto continued asking.

"Who does he work with?" Konohamaru spoke up again "He works with the Amatsukami 5 of the Uchiha. Well, they're now 4... Remember Shikotsu?" Naruto nodded "I know. He left... but why?" The Sarutobi boy shrugged "I don't know man. I don't know, where did you see him?" Naruto grumbled "With that same masked man.. His power is in a different league... He really has a knack in death... His name fits him" Konohamaru nodded, then he jutted up "Wait. The masked man?" Naruto nodded "Yeah... While I was on my way back here, I ran into him... He's apparently sold is soul pretty much to him... I know at least one of the reasons is because he's in search for power... His hatred for Itachi is like Sasuke's... but for some reason.. He hates the village as well... I don't get it" Konohamaru scratched his head then continued "Well Sasuke? I know he's currently in the front lines. Fighting with the other 3 Uchiha Elites... I heard that they're scary too.. I wonder what they're doing" Naruto nodded "Yeah.. Same here"

Soon enough the 2 Genin went to sleep, shutting off the fire.

Although Naruto was still awake, thinking about another memory of his old Team 7 before half of them died.

_Team 7, 8 and 10 were all gathered in a restaurant. This was the night before everyone would go out on to the battle field for the third time. They've all proven that they can work together as a group of 9, better than any other combination by now. They were all proven to be big Genin threats on the battlefield, besides Shikamaru, who's IQ advanced him to Chunin. They were all just eating and having a good time, somehow sure that they won't be able to do this for a long time. Naruto spoke up after everyone was laughing about some ninja related joke "Yo! This is crazy though! Who would have thought that the Rookie 9 would be kick ass war ninja already?!" Kiba grinned "Well you know, we've always been said to have high promise am I right? We've definitely proven that we're a strong platoon!" Akamaru barked in agreement.  
_

_Ino flipped her hair in her little confident, belle type of manner. "Of course. I've been told by the Konoha elder that they haven't had such a strong generation in a long while! Plus, Shikamaru is our leader! His IQ is above anyone else!" Shikamaru just sighed tiredly "The way that you people always look at me for answers is troublesome.. You just drag me all over the place and except me to do some rocket science" Shino spoke with a few terse words "It's because you are able to do rocket science. Your strategies on the battlefield are more intelligent than normal.. Stop complaining" Hinata looked over at Shino with a soft expression, although she was a bit unhappy "Shino... You don't need to be so harsh.. I mean it's got to be hard to be a leader for 8 other ninja" Sakura waved her hand in a shooing motion "It's whatever Hinata. Shikamaru really is a bit lazy and does like to complain.. Shino has a bit of a point" Sasuke spoke up "Although, without him, we'd be in a deep shit probably. We're all good with our own strategies, but I'm pretty sure Shikamaru is better at a collective group plans than us.. Choji? Don't you agree?" Sasuke looked towards his big teammate only to deadpan. _

_Choji hasn't been listening, he's been just eating a bunch of food like a pig. The boy never stops eating. That type of stuff always pissed off Naruto "Dammit Akimichi! Can't you stop eating for ONE minute? ONE MINUTE? Not even 2! At least acknowledge the ones that aren't food fatass!" That insult brought Choji back to reality, and he got extremely pissed. He jumped across the table and punch enlarged his arm, punching Naruto into the wall "I'm not fat! I'm only big boned! Asshole" Naruto pushed his teammates fist to the side and gave him a wild glare "OK I'm going to kick your ass!" The two kids then continued to squabble all around the restaurant. Kiba stood up and said "Can't you idiots stop?! Damn you're both childish!" Naruto picked his head up and squinted at Kiba "Hey mutt! Be a man and quit your bitching!" The Inuzuka responded violently towards the command "You're always the one that's bitching Naruto!" Choji rolled over and faced Kiba "Bad dog! Sit boy!" That was the last straw for Kiba "Oh I'm going to whoop your ass so good" _

_The three boys then fought, ransacking the entire restaurant, disturbing the peace. Shikamaru was watching blankly with Sasuke and Shino. Hinata was frantically trying to get everyone to calm down and Ino was watching in amazement and shock. Sakura however, was barely able to control her self. She got extremely mad, completely quickly. "YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO STOP RIGHT NOW!" Although the three boys didn't listen. Sakura then jumped into the fray and punched each and everyone of the them in the face as hard as possible, immobilizing them. Choji and Kiba were groaning, unable to move. Naruto, who was more used to Sakura was rubbing his face "Dammit Sakura why do you have to hit so hard" He then started muttering "I swear, she's like a man in a woman's body" Sakura, who was standing over the blond right behind him, heard everything he said "I'm a what?!" _

_Naruto quickly tensed, he turned slowly around, only to see his pink haired teammate grinding her teeth in sheer madness. She then started cracking her knuckles. "I'm going, to kill you" By this time the rest of the, now really wary Genin left the building and decided to watch from outside. All you could hear was screaming, and a bunch of thumps and crashing sounds. Soon enough Naruto came smashing through the Restaurant wall, beaten and battered. He skittishly got up to his feet and started running down the street "Help me!" Sakura walked slowly out of the rubble that used to be the restaurant. She turned towards Sasuke and the other Genin "Where did he go?" Everyone froze in fear, except Sasuke who was so used to her deadly mood swings he wasn't surprised. He looked over the direction Naruto ran and calmly pointed there. Sakura then smiled sweetly "Thank you Sasuke!" She then dashed screaming something that sounded like "I'm only getting started". _

_Sasuke looked on in amusement "I'm surrounded by characters. Characters" _

Somewhere far off from the River country outskirts, in the battlefield between Konoha and Kumo. A familiar ninja was having the same memory. He was currently standing over a valley inside of the Land of Hot Water. He wore war clothes. Although it's customary for everyone to where flack jackets. He refused to wear one. He wore dark grey ninja pants and black boots. On the waist he wore a grey obi . On the top he wore a black sleeveless high collared shirt that opened, revealing a fishnet ninja shirt. On his arms he wore black arm guards that rose to his biceps. He had raven type hair and onyx eyes, and he had the Konoha headband on a black on his head. A noticeable feature on his back, he wore the Uchiha symbol. On top of all he was wearing, he had on a black hooded cloak with the Uchiha fan symbol. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. He was looking over the valley intently, watching the battle inside of it rage on. He seemed to be waiting for people as well. His thoughts were cut short by a female's voice. "Sasuke, we're ready to move.. What's the plan to change the tide of the battle?"

Sasuke turned around to see an Uchiha girl. Her hair was long and black, that covered a bit of her forehead. (I have a hard time depicting the style, it's kind of like Shizune's hair, but the back is much longer.. Maybe it's like Lucy's from Fairy Tail, without the pony tails). She wore a white really low-cut shirt that revealed the top of a fishnet strapless shirt. On her arms she wore arm guards that rose to her forearms. She wore a dark blue short skirt, and shin high boots. She wore thigh high fishnet leggings as well. Her name Uchiha Akiara. She had a graceful face, and her own onyx eyes glowed in the moonlight. She had this type of elegant look that was as pure as water. She looked at Sasuke with a concerned stare, wondering what he was thinking about.

Sasuke sighed "This battle seems to be extremely problematic. I've scanned the late Kirai B's son, Raiden is here. He's the Seinaru Raiju. He's been known as the black weasel of Kumogakure. Based on his history, he's part of the Yotsuki clan.. a clan that earned their name for being fearsome at night... His jutsu consists of black lightning... That sometimes take shape in a weasel" Akiara was confused "I thought Gyuuki, the Yotsuki ancestor was an Ox-Demon?" Sasuke shook his head "Primarily that's what he looked like. But in all honesty he was a Raijuu. A Raijuu takes the form of many different animals, as a fox, wolf, ox, cat, even a weasel.. Any way me and Shikotsu will take care of him"

Sasuke was stopped by another voice "You have a forgetful mind Sasuke, sure you've only been here for 2 months, but you need to remember. Shikotsu left"

Sasuke turned around to see a another Uchiha boy. He wore a simple black Uchiha high collared short sleeved shirt. He wore black finger less gloves with red straps. He wore black ninja pants and black boots with the same red leather strap style as well. He had a bit messy black hair and onyx eyes as well. He had naturally hard core look on his face. His name was Uchiha Kisai, he was also followed by another Uchiha girl as well.

Her clothes consisted of a revealing strapless dark red kimono. She also wore a black obi around her waist. She didn't wear any type of pants, she was pretty much using the bottom of the kimono as a short skirt. On the back of the kimono as well as the front part of the skirt, she wore the Uchiha symbol. She had on dark red matching pull on sleeves that ran up to her bicep. She had on black shoes and wore fishnet knee warmers. She had long black hair that was tied in a pony tail. The overall style she wore her hair was definitely inspired by how Tsunade wore her's when she was younger. She was enchantingly gorgeous. She had a type of intoxicating air about her that was dangerously seductive. Her eyes were a wine red color. Whenever she used the Sharingan they became the same bright red like the others. She was built the same way as her older sister, Koko. Same type of distracting hourglass figure. Her name was Uchiha Sango.

She smiled at Sasuke warmly "You've been here for only two months we understand that... But you have to realize he's not here anymore... He mysteriously left, talking about power or something like that" Sasuke sucked in his teeth "Shit. Whatever the hell he's doing, it's probably not good, but anyway I'll take care of Raiden myself then" Akiara objected firmly "No! He's too strong for you alone! We can help you!" Kisai put a hand on Akiara shoulder. She turned around towards him and Kisai shook his head at her. "You're not going to be able to convince him, he's stubborn" Sasuke closed his eyes calmly "Akiara, I know that you're worried, but no. You three cannot get involved. This is between Seinaru Yokai. If I let you get involved he'll kill you. I can't let that happen" Akiara protested "But-" Sasuke got her off "That's enough, Akiara. This is final" Akiara looked down, clearly unhappy with Sasuke's decision. Sasuke turned to walk away to face the battlefield valley again.

Akiara looked at the back of Sasuke, clearly worried about him. Sango came from behind her and put her arm around her, then soothingly spoke "You have to understand Akiara. Ever since the loss of his teammate and teacher, he's been different.. He's more afraid for everyone's safety like never before..." Akiara sadly nodded "I know, Sango.. But I still wish that he would at least trust us, trust me more..." Kisai came as well, holding 4 black hooded cloaks.

"Let's forget about that stuff right now! We're about to enter battle. Here" Kisai gave Akiara and Sango cloaks, which they put on. He then walked over to Sasuke who wordlessly took one and put it on, while Kisai put on his own.

The 4 Uchiha stood at the edge of the cliff leading to the battlefield. They stood in a horizantal line, in this order: Sango, Sasuke, Akiara, and Kisai. Each of their black cloaks were regular, except their Uchiha symbol. They had the old Uchiha police force symbol instead of the standard one. On the white part of the Uchiha fan, they also had a God/Goddesses name written in Kanji. Sango's was Uzume Shishi, Sasuke's was Amaterasu Shishi, Akiara's was Tsukuyomi Shishi, and Kisai's was Mikaboshi Shishi. A long pause occured between the four. Until Kisai spoke up once again "Still... This is still a bit strange without our Susanoo Shishi..." Sango sadly whispered "Yeah... I wonder where Shikotsu is.." Akiara nodded "Yeah" Sasuke's eyes were closed then he tersely said "It doesn't matter, he's a fool for leaving. When he opened his eyes, it revealed his 6 star mangekyou Sharingan. "Let's go"

The Amatsukami then went on the offensive. They sprinted quickly through the crowd of warring Konoha and Kumo shinobi. Some were running away in fear at the sight of them, while others were cheering or stubbornly standing their ground to fight. A large group of Kumo shinobi gathered in front of the 4 and then attacked, throwing shuriken, as well as Raiton attacks. Kisai acted on it and got in front of the others. His eyes morphed into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Its design was three thin lines inwardly swirling towards the pupil and three thicker swirls in the same manner. He threw out his hand. "Mikaboshi: Konton Fusa!" Soon a physical form of red wave matter formed on his palm and spread as a giant barrier, reddish wave barrier. It effortlessly deflected the incoming attacks. Kisai then threw out an orb of wave matter at the group of shinobi. He then clapped his hands together "Konton Baku!" The compressed wave energy then exploded, resembling napalm. It incinerated the surrounding shinobi quickly, leaving them mutilated and unrecognizable.

Ninja surged forward again and this time Sango came to attack. She too had the Mangekyou Sharingan. Her's was similar to Sasuke's, however instead of a star, it took the shape of a six pointed flower. She used one hand seal then shouted "Uzume!" She swiped both her hands and a large wave of pure, bright orange colored chakra surged forth and struck shinobi. All of the Shinobi in the immediate area were defeated, except one. He seemed to have stayed behind in order to begin charging up for a dangerous attack. He made the big mistake of making eye contact with Sango though. She used this type of special seduction genjutsu on him. His entire eye, even his sclera became a pupiliess bright orange. He blissfully walked towards Sango, like a lovestruck man. He was going for an embrace, but when he tried to close his arms around her, she tore a hole straight through him with her orange chakra. The man's orange eyes faded back to normal, signaling the end of the genjutsu. He then crumpled onto the dirt in a bloody heap. Sango smirked as she looked at the man's corpse "Fool"

The victory was shortlived however, as the 4 ninja were shot at by what seemed to be lasers, and 2 different colored flames. One was the regular fiery red/orange color and the other was icy blue. They both looked up at the short hill by them and realized how dire the situation became.

The one in the middle was a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and shaggy, white hair that hung down, covering his left eye. He wore a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the One strap flak jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. He also had stylized characters for "water" and "lightning" tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively. He was one of the infamous users of the Ranton release in Kumogakure, and arguably the best at it. His name was Darui.

The one on his right was a fair-skinned woman of tall stature who wore a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She had icy blue eyes and straight, light blonde hair framing her face cut in a bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low-cut outfit which displayed her sizable cleavage blatantly, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appeared to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covered only her stomach. You could say it was a girdle of some sort. She also had a short sword strapped horizontally to her lower back. She was the female of the Hot Cold duo. The user of ice fire, Samui.

The one on Darui's left had shoulder-length, blond hair, worn in a bowl cut style and green eyes. His war attire consisted of a sleeveless version of the standard Kumogakure uniform, along with the village's respective flak jacket. He also had bandages on his forearms, shin guards and the kanji for "heat" tattooed on his left was the male, and the younger twin of the Hot Cold duo. The fire master, Atsui.

The three Kumo shinobi looked down grimly at the Uchiha. Darui spoke up "So.. The Amatsukami of the Uchiha clan have showed up? Maybe this isn't going to be a dull battle after all" Akiara glared at Darui. Her eyes flared into the Mangekyou Sharingan. It was an identical Mangekyou Sharingan of Uchiha Madara's original Sharingan. The spectacle sent surges of fear and respect throughout the clan whenever she first awakened it. No one knew exactly why, but the clansmen respected her and honored her for having such an eye.

She formed a few handseals then threw out her hand. "Suijin!" then a smooth flowing water-like form of white chakra was hurled at the three ninja in a large wave. Darui thought fast and deflected it with a blue Ranton laser. He then looked grimly down at Akiara "You'll need better fighting than that to beat me" As Darui was making the large mistake of looking Akiara in her eye, she took advantage of it and used the Tsukuyomi Genjutsu on him. It never was brought to full effect since Samui through a cold flame at her to disrupt her. Darui collapsed on his knees, he glared up at the Uchiha girl. "You're going to regret that severely"

The 7 ninja all took out their signature weapon quickly. Darui's was broad cleaver sword, Atsui's was a long katana, and Samui's was a ninja tanto. Sasuke pulled out a standard chokuto forged by the Uchiha. Akiara pulled out the Tsukuyomi's crescent moon halberd. Kisai pulled out the Mikaboshi Fuuma Shuriken, although it was in it's sheathed blade form. Sango pulled out a 28 inch ninja tanto, although it was the Uzume Kagura tanto. Strangely Sasuke didn't seem to have any specific weapon of Amaterasu. It was a problem that always troubled him, as it seemed like the blade was taken awhile ago, before he was born.

The ninja stopped and sized each other up and then charged. Darui and Akiara engaged eachother, Kisai and Atsui did so as well and Sango and Samui engaged each other nearby. By this time everyone split up into their own individual battles. All except Sasuke, who was watching each battle closely. He then decided to attack Darui, deeming him to be the biggest problem. He and Akiara worked as a team and fought pushing him back a bit. Sasuke get behind him and through out his hands "Enton Kagutsuchi!" A stream of Amaterasu black flames surged towards Darui. Although, the blades were suddenly disrupted by what seemed to be black lightning. Darui looked behind Sasuke and smirked. He then wordlessly went back to fighting with Akiara. Sasuke slowly turned around to see what Darui was smirking about. What he saw put him in an even sourer mood.

What he saw was a dark skinned ninja. Well he was dark skinned, but he was of a lighter color. He was one of the lighter shaded ninja, although he was not fair skinned (think of a light skinned black guy). He seemed to be around the age of 17. He also had straight black hair, and golden colored eyes. He wore a black sleeveless uniform deep v-neck uniform with the one strap Kumo flak jacket. He also had on black forearm guards that had golden colored straps on them. He wore black slim fit ninja pants and black boots.

On his left arm that was visible, it looked like he had had a tribal tattoo design on his bicep. It looked like it was pretty long, as it reached down to his forearm, disappearing under the forearm guard. On his left hand he had a tattoo of a head of a black weasel as well. His right arm had a tattoo sleeve similar to his left as well. Across the visible part of his chest, it looked like he had a tattoo chest piece of well. Usually it's unusual for ninja to have many tattoos, but the culture in Kumo was different. It was customary (and for some women, extremely attractive) to have tattoos. Although most only had a couple, this guy was among the few people that had many.

The young man had a certain air around him, it was pretty dangerous. He was the Seinaru Raijuu, Yotsuki Raiden.

He looked at Sasuke with contempt. "I ain't really sure if I like y'all attacking my clansmen. Motha-Fucka I'm bout to steel off on yo ass man" Sasuke noticed something that was strapped across Raiden's back. It was a large double bladed sword. Sasuke peered at the unusual blades and realized what they were. "These are the Kiba of the Seven Swordsman of the mist. Why do you have it?" Raiden spat on the ground "The fuck do you mean Seven Swordsman? These assholes stole most of those blades from other places! These swords ain't theirs" Sasuke shook his head "Whatever, I'm guessing you're here to fight me?" Raiden's scowl got a bit worse "Hell yeah I am" He then pulled out his double blade out and span it around quickly around him, then stopped and took his stance. Sasuke gripped his chokuto with his right hand. "I'm not entirely interested in you. I'm more interested in the Seinaru Bakneko... But I suppose, fighting you wouldn't be a taboo" Raiden only responded with a menacing growl and a muttered insult.

The two Seinaru Yokai glared at each other, analyzing them, then they both charged, in a black fire and lightning haze.

While Sasuke and Raiden were fighting, back in the rivers country, a mysterious group of ninja, were gathered around their own fire. There was 6 of them. 5 of them had Konoha anbu masks and outfits on and the last one didn't. The one who had a different outfit wore a short-sleeved, black kimono that reached down to her legs, with a slit along the side and a revealing neckline. She also had red sash tied around her waist andsported fingerless black gloves. She had blond hair that was tied up in four ponytails with teal eyes. It was Gaara's sister, Temari, and she was overcome with worry.

"I can barely sleep, we need to keep moving soon" One of the anbu, who seemed to be the leader, and was a female as well spoke to Temari "I understand, but if we keep going on with no break, we'll be useless and only get killed.. Trust me" Temari looked down with sadness

"First Naruto, now this? This is terrible"


	6. Returning Home, And Old Friends Meet

2 days passed since Sasuke battled Raiden. He was currently sitting in the konoha camp inside of the valley. The Kumo, along with Raiden, retreated back home. Sasuke was sitting there quietly waiting for his teammates. They were talking to other Konoha ninja about what's happening next. Sasuke was in the tent, alone thinking about what happened the night fighting Raiden.

_The two Seinaru ninja reached a stalemate. They fought with resentful vim and vigor. It resulted in them fighting in a large crater they created. They were currently having a stand off. Sasuke was calmly glaring at Raiden, who was getting frustrated. You could tell cause he stopped throwing out his insults. He was quietly annoyed. Sasuke called out to him "You... You disappoint me. I was told that you're great in sword play, yet you can't even push me back? Pathetic" Raiden rolled his eyes "Bitch please. I ain't even started this shit yet" Raiden then split his double blade "Kiba" in half. He was now holding two swords instead of a double sided blade. He then proceeded to taking a strange stance. He held the blade in his left hand while resting it on his left shoulder, and he held his right blade in a way that made it look like he was about to unsheathe it from an imaginary sheathe. (I have a hard time describing this man... Think of Kingdom Hearts Sora's Valor Form) Raiden then spoke "My dead pops is the master of 8 blades! He'd be pissed if I you made me look like a bitch made ass ninja!" Raiden's black lightning was soon going all over the place. It radiated from his body in little bolts. He was getting serious._

_Raiden was about to charge until he was stopped by somebody's voice. "Raiden that's enough" Raiden looked up from the crater and saw a young woman who seemed to be around the age of 19. She __was a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes, and her light grey hair was pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fell on either side of her face. She wore a dark grey, long sleeved, high collared shirt that had a deep revealing v-neck, so the collar was only high at the back. The v-neck revealed what seemed to be a strapless fishnet shirt. On the bottom she wore a matching dark grey short skirt and open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. On her left bosom she had a tattoo of the Yotsuki clan's Kumo Spider, suggesting that she was probably highly proficient in the "Spider Lightning" Technique, something exclusive of the Yotsuki skirt also sported a white outline symbol of a moon blocked by clouds, the Yotsuki clan's symbol. She had a curvaceous figure, and she seemed to be about 5'3 or so. Across her back, she had a ninjato. Although the hilt of the blade was pointed downward, which was unusual. Perhaps her fighting style with the blade was different._

_ Raiden looked at the woman with a glare, but realizing who it was, his expression grew soft exasperation. He then muttered quietly "Dammit Mabui, what?" Mabui shook her head "We have to retreat, where's your cousin, Darui?" Raiden, who was noticeably displeased with the order of retreat, shrugged "How the hell should I know? He's probably in the battlefield somewhere" Mabui was displeased with Raiden, like a mother almost. "You two are supposed to watch eachother's backs all the time though.. Didn't your fathers tell you two that?" Raiden clicked his tongue in defiance "Whatever Uncle A and my dad have said ain't none of yo damn business. Quit being so fuckin nosy. Go away, I ain't pussyin out of this fight anyway" _

_Mabui closed her eyes then sighed. She seemed used to Raiden's vulgar outbursts. She then let out her left hand and quickly a stream of lightning came forth. It hurdled towards Raiden then wrapped itself around his waist, kind of like a spider web of some sort. Raiden raised his arms up looking down confused. "Aw, hell naw!" Mabui pulled Raiden towards her roughly, making him drop both of his blades. Raiden then landed on his back, right at her feet. "I fucking hate that stupid ass lightning tether" he rudely exclaimed. Mabui bent down to get closer to her clansman's face, hands on her hips. "You really need to work on your foul language, Raiden. It isn't right to be cursing like that all the time" Raiden looked up waywardly in the eyes of his clanswoman he then slowly said "You know what? What... the fuck... ever!" _

_Mabui shook her head in calm dismay "Ok fine, but the least you could do is make sure you and Darui stay together! Last time the two of you weren't-" Raiden angrily retorted "Y____ou're one to talk! You were supposed to be with Karui and Omoi but nope! Where the hell are they?" the 2 Kumogakure looked intensively in each others eyes, with a long pause. Raiden then spoke another time "Exactly! Now leave me the fuck alone!" _Mabui deadpanned, clearly disappointed with Raiden. She straightened up and crossed her arms. She then turned her head away from Raiden, raising her chin up. "Hmph! You're hopeless" She then began to walk away. Sasuke looked on at the bickering ninja. Something told him that they're situation, was something close to his and Naruto's.  


_Raiden got up and looked at the leaving Mabui with an almost regretful look. "Dammit" he then looked back inside the crater and outstretched his hand. The two Kiba he dropped disappeared in a flash of black lightning. They re-appeared in the Yotsuki's hand in it's standard double sided blade form. He then strung it across his back. Sasuke sheathed his sword and shared a long gaze with Raiden. Raiden then finally spoke "I don't like this war" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "What are you getting at? You're the ones that started this problem with conspiring with Orochimaru!" Raiden bellowed in rage "I've heard that bullshit rumor so many times and I still ain't gotta clue bout what the fuck y'all are yappin about!" "_

_If you don't know why don't you ask your damned Raikage?" Sasuke shot back. Raiden rolled his eyes "Shut your trap! I've talked to him many times! You assholes attacked and killed my dad based on the reports! Then y'all decided to go and murder Yugito too! Then staged a damn assassination attempt on the Raikage, my Uncle himself! I haven't even asked what the hell y'all did with Iwa too! You really think my own Uncle A would lie to me bout this? You've got me fucked up then" _

_Sasuke's eyes widened "What?" Raiden nodded his head "Hell yeah... But I still don't like it though" Sasuke gave Raiden a confused gaze. "What do you mean by that?" Raiden shook his head "All this stuff happened, then out of nowhere the Akatsuki appears... Plus this Oroch-whatever is shady as hell... I've heard shit about some masked man or something too. I don't care about the other two, but the Akatsuki? They're targeting us... The Seinaru Yokai... No one seems to believe me but I have a problem with that" Sasuke was quiet. _

_Raiden spoke again "Plus I heard that the Seinaru kitsune has been past due with returning or something like that. People claim he's been captured and killed. So the Akatsuki already got him..." Sasuke's eyes flared up "What?! Naruto?!" Raiden nodded "Yeah... What's it to you?" Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked down. Raiden then spoke again "But right now, I have a grudge on you little tree leaf and sandcastle assholes. Regardless of what happened, I'm going to kick y'all's asses. I already fought Gaara once... too bad I won't get a rematch with him. His deadass got captured!" Raiden then dashed in a bolt of black lighting. _

_Sasuke was left in the crater, frowning in dismay. His teammates Akiara, Sango, and Kisai found him and called out to him, yet he didn't respond. He was overcome with rage and grief. "First Kakashi, then Sakura... Now... Naruto... I've never felt so alone" _

Sasuke's gripped his fists ever so tightly as his memory faded. His rage was in check, but he felt that he was going to burst in agony. How could this have happened? He bet on his friend, that he'd make it back alive with Jiraiya, and vice versa with Sasuke and Daija. Sasuke kept his end of the deal, yet Naruto was captured. Why? Why wasn't he there to protect him? Why wasn't he there to watch his back. They're the only ones left of team 7, now only Sasuke holds that now meaningless title. Sasuke's quiet lamentation was interrupted by 2 ninja coming into the room.

One of them had a lazy look on his face, and his black hair was tied in a pony tail. Although, one long bang of hair that covered most of his forehead. He had on flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armor on his wrists and ankles. The placement of a Konoha symbol, was a metal forehead protector seemingly sewn onto the shirt itself. He was also equipped with a tanto, horizontally strapped onto the back of his flak jacket with a brown strap. He also wore a utility belt with pouches, probably holding ninja tools. He was the formidable shadow rat, Nara Shikamaru.

The other one was a bit pale, and he had straight short black hair and onyx eyes. He had a face that resembled Sasuke, which caused a lot of females to be attracted to him, yet he was socially awkward, somehow not sure unsure how to interact with people. He wore a short black jacket with red straps. He also carried a tip-less tanto on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shoes and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. He also had 2 scrolls on his back attached with a paint brush. His name was Sumi Sai.

Sasuke didn't pick his head up to acknowledge them, his head was still down. "What do you two want?" Shikamaru sighed "I've just come to tell you that it seems Kumo will leave us alone for now. It's safe to say that we can all calm down for awhile. You guys are free to go back to the village, your help is no longer needed" Sasuke remained quiet, unresponsive towards Shikamaru's statements. The Nara sighed. "How troublesome" his shadow then slowly manifested itself and lurked towards Sasuke. The shadow pushed Sasuke's chin up in order to face Shikamaru. The shadow then disappeared. "Did you even hear what I said?" he tiredly asked. Sasuke nodded "Yes, I did"

Just then, Akiara, Sango, and Kisai walked into the tent. Kisai called out to Sasuke "Yo. We're finished here. Let's roll back to home" Sasuke got up and gave one last stare to Shikamaru and Sai then softly face palmed. "Wait, I'm not finished talking" Sasuke stopped and turned half way around to Shikamaru "What?" The captain then pointed to Sai "He's coming with you. He's my messenger of what's been happening around these 2 weeks. He'll go with you" Sai smirked warmly and nodded at Sasuke. The Uchiha's menacing expression softened a little "Alright, Sai. You think you can make some ink birds for all of us?" Sai walked out of the tent "That will be no problem"

When the ninja got outside. Sai rolled out one of his scrolls. "How many are we making?" Sasuke was about to speak up "Fi-" Akiara blurt out without warning "Four. We'll have Four" Sasuke gave Akiara a straight faced stare. Akiara challenged with a stare of her own. Sasuke then surrendered "Yeah... Three" Shikamaru was confused with what just happened. Either way he really didn't care, so he just absentmindedly walked away. Sango and Kisai were looking at each other, concerned. They knew Akiara was going to grill Sasuke for answers about why he was suddenly so much more distant than he already was. Sai, who didn't know how to understand mood and tone, he just blankly stared at the two for a minute then began to draw 4 large eagles that came to life. He boarded one and Sango and Kisai boarded eagles of their own. Sasuke and Akiara shared one. The 5 ninja then took flight, heading south.

While Sasuke's group was heading back to Konoha, Raiden and his group of ninja have just returned to Kumo.

He was currently walking with his cousin, Darui. He was pretty pissed about Mabui, butting into his battle with Sasuke. He kept glaring at the back of Mabui's head. He always hated it whenever she did this with him. Ever since Raiden's mom died when he was 6, Mabui pretty much took on this motherly role with Raiden, even though she was not even his sister, or cousin. She always had his back, even if he didn't want her too.

Darui noticed Raiden looking at Mabui, and he smirked a bit. He then nudged his cousin. "You really want to make a move on her bro.. I can easily tell. Go on" Raiden glared at Darui with contempt. "The fuck are you talking about Darui? I ain't tryin shit with her!" Darui chuckled "Is that a blush I see? My little cousin is getting flustered? Oh this is priceless" Raiden grew even more annoyed "Shut your trap! You don't know what the fuck you talkin bout!"

Mabui looked back to see what all the ruckus was. Her mouth dropped in little surprise at the sight of Raiden. They both shared a long gaze. Raiden then spoke up with a bit of a biting tone "What?" Mabui frowned, clearly upset with Raiden for whatever reason "Hmph. Hopeless" she muttered. She then turned around and started walking again Raiden snorted indignantly "Whatever" He started walking again, hands in his pockets.

Darui looked at the two confused at first "I haven't seen y'all like this since... Oh... " Darui shook his head and pulled Raiden to the side while they were walking, making sure only the two of them could hear the conversation "What the hell did you say man?" Darui demanded quietly. Raiden looked away stubbornly "I didn't say shit, she's just trippin like always" the shaggy haired Shinobi sighed in dismay "Dammit Raiden. You didn't bring up Karui and Omoi again did you? You know that's a sensitive subject for ALL of us!" Raiden shrugged "Whatever, just be happy I ain't say shit bout Futen" Darui's eyes flared "You wouldn't" Raiden glared intensely at Darui "If she put me over the edge? Hell yeah I would. Now get off me" he shrugged off his cousin's arm off his shoulder then moved away from him as they continued walking.

Atsui, and Samui, who finally caught up with the other three suggested that before they all go home, they should go out to eat somewhere, since it's been awhile since they've done that. The war really changed many things for them.

They all agreed, and prepared to go. Raiden, took of his flak jacket and hand guards, leaving him with black sleeveless hoodie, adorning the golden outline of the Yotsuki Clan symbol on the back. He seemed relieved that he was able to take off the jacket. Perhaps he hated it. Darui and Atsui both took off and put away their flack jackets, leaving them with just their black uniforms. Samui, changed her flat jacket girdle into just a dark grey obi. Mabui however, didn't really change anything, since she never agreed to using a flak jacket or anything.

They started making their way to the Kumo market street. But as they were making their way towards there, two people stopped them. One female and one male.

The male, had short blond hair and dark brown eyes. He had serious look on his face. His clothes matched his serious expression too. He was a ninja, but his casual clothes made him blend in with the rest of everyone. He had on a grey, form fitting v-necked shirt, with a white leather jacket that was opened. On the bottom he wore black slim pants and black shoes. On his grey shirt, he had a symbol of a black crescent, and inside of it, it had a small black circle, signifying the end of day and the start of nigh. He overall was a good-looking but a serious man. He was always about his Duty. His name was Shi. He was of the Nii clan. Originally that was the surname of this clan, by means of the fact that they're the second oldest clan of the 9 Daiyoukai, but through their special jutsu, their surnames eventually changed to Yuugure, as they usually would strike when the sun descends. They were the ones that housed the abilities of Neko ninjutsu. Most of that consisted of ghost like jutsu. It would come into the form of ghostly, usually, greyish blue light energy. It strikes at the person's soul itself, causing even more damage than an average attack. In fact, Samui and Atsui were Shi's clansmen, yet they didn't really use the bakeneko ninjutsu that much.

The female standing by Shi was also a Yuugure clan member. She had long shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes. She had beautiful, cunning, yet playful look to her, like a cat almost. She had on a very lowcut, short sleeved white shirt that exposed her abdomen. Under her shirt she had on a fishnet body suit that extended from her thighs to her chest. That itself was also really lowcut as self, as it did not cover her chest at all, so it was only visible on her stomach. Her lower attire consisted of a dark purple mini skirt and black shoes. On the front of the skirt right busom of the shirt, she had white cloud designs On the back of her shirt, she adorned the same symbol as Shi, signaling that she was probably from the same clan as him. Her name was Yuugure Yumei, the daughter of Yugito and is the Seinaru Neko as well.

She looked over excitedly to Cee. "What a coincidence Cee! The rest of them are here too!" Cee looked up and calmly smiled then waved "Yo" Yumei ran up to Raiden and hugged him tightly, much to his dismay. "Raiden! You're ok! So what happened this time on the front lines?" Raiden struggled to push Yumei off of him. Of the corner of his eye, he saw Mabui. He glanced over to her. Mabui noticed and they shared a split second gaze. She then turned away haughtily "Hmph!" She then walked away from the group and into a nearby restaurant.

Raiden groaned softly then dropped his gaze, gritting his teeth softly. He then noticed that Yumei was looking at him intently, concerned with what happened. He then shook his head then looked down again "Nothing really, I ran into the Seinaru Shishi, Uchiha Sasuke. He says I ain't worth his time or something... He's lookin for you instead" Yumei cocked her head "Really? I wonder why he's looking for me... Could it be that he also is after me too?" She then put on a seductive pose then winked. Based on Raiden reaction, she did this all the time. Usually he would smile a bit then shake his head, but this time he didn't. He just looked at Yumei's stance and shrugged "Beats me Yumei. He just wants to battle you instead" he sourly said before quietly walked into the restaurant, much to everyone's surprise.

Cee looked at Darui expectantly. "What the hell happened?" Samui, Atsui, and Yumei looked at him too. Darui only sighed "Something happened between him and Mabui" Samui sighed "Not cool" Yumei pressed on "He brought up _those_ two again, did he?" Darui nodded in confirmation. Atsui gaucked at Darui "Oh hell no that ain't hot at all! Did he talk about Futen?" Darui raised his eyebrows in relief as he shook his head. Atsui then sighed, relieved. They were soon interrupted by Raiden who was standing by the entrance. "Yo, y'all comin in or what? We have a table" The 5 ninja looked at Raiden, who just sighed and shook his head "Whatever, I'll be inside"

Soon enough everyone came inside and ate. Everyone was in a bit of an awe with the site of the 7 ninja, as they were said to be elites. Usually an outing like this would be fun and goodhearted, but because of Mabui and Raiden's refusal to speak, it was ominous and tense. Atsui whispered to his sister "This isn't hot at all! Why don't they just quit fighting and make up already? This is that bad type of hot right now" Raiden and Mabui simultaneously gave Atsui a quick glare, causing him to frantically go back to eating his food in silence. The 2 then looked at eachother, frowned then put their head's down to keep eating. In unison they both mumbled something. This caused them both to shoot up and stare eachother in the face. Mabui looked blankly at Raiden "Did you say something?" Raiden snorted "Naw, I ain't say shit.. You?" Mabui deadpanned again and continued to eat, ignoring Raiden. Raiden just about had enough of Mabui's attitude and he was getting vocal about it "Look I'm getting tired of this shi-"

He was suddenly pulled close by Yumei, she then whispered in his ear. "You need to apologize Raiden" Raiden gave Yumei a disgusted look "Hell naw, why should I? She should quit butting into shit!" he quietly snapped. Yumei looked at Raiden straight in the face "You know bringing up those two was a wrong move. You knew it would hurt her. Now she's unhappy and I'm sure you aren't either. Look, out of the Yotsuki Clan, it's only you, Darui, Yui and her now. You guys can't be fighting all the time, you guys are clansmen, not only that you're clansmen AT WAR! Sure you're the Seinaru Raiju and you're different, but there are things that your clansmen will understand that I wont. Stick with them Raiden"

Yumei's words cut deep into Raiden's psyche. He glanced over at Mabui and grimaced. Yumei was right, he's got to keep things together with his clansmen, Mabui especially. Even if Darui was his cousin, Mabui has always been there for him, even when he didn't want it at all. Raiden then blurted out "Mabui!" The silent girl looked up "What?" The uncomfortable eye contact caused Raiden to look away stubbornly. He then began to mutter his words "I.. I'm sorry.." Howver Mabui didn't even here his words. The awkward apology caused Yumei to giggle. Mabui leaned in a bit "I can't even here you" Raiden then shot up then yelled "I said I'm so-" He was then interrupted abrubly by a female's voice. "Sorry you two, but y'all have to come with me. Raikage needs to talk to you two!" The group looked over to the source of the voice.

They saw a dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. She had on black skinny harem pants with a grey waistline, and low heeled sandals. On the top she wore a grey lowcut, sleeveless shirt that also exposed her abdomen. On her lower right abomen she had a tattoo of the kanji for lightning. On her bicep she had the Kumogakure symbol, and on her outer right hand she adorned skull tattoo. Her grey shirt had the Yotsuki clan's symbol on the back as well. She turned to smile and greet everyone, but she stopped to glare a bit at Raiden. Raiden responded and glared at the amber eyed girl.

"Dammit Yui. No not now!" Yumei sighed and got up "I guess it can't be helped. We don't need him getting an ulcer again" Yui smiled at Yumei, then turned to glare at Raiden "Get the fuck up we're going!" Raiden grit his teeth in anger "Hell no! He can wait!" Yui then rolled her eyes "Be a man and quit your bitching!" Raiden furiously got up and started butting heads with Yui "Quit my bitching? You's the one that bitches all the damn time! How bout you quit 'fore you get on my ass bout bitching?" Yui blew into Raiden's face. "Oh shut up and lets get a move on. He'll be pissed if you don't come"

Raiden groaned in wayward agony. He then suddenly remembered and looked at Mabui. "Mabui I..." Mabui was looking intently into Raiden's eyes. She stopped for a moment, closing her eyes. Her blank face soon became a pleasant smile. She hummed and wordlessly nodded her head, signaling that she knew what Raiden was going to say. Raiden grinned as well, which nowadays was extremely rare for him to do. They shared eye contact for awhile, happy to have reconciled. Yui tilted her head close to Raiden, irked with his stalling. "Get your ass over here now!" She then violently pulled Raiden out of the store with Yumei giggling close behind.

The 3 ninja rushed quickly to the Raikage's mansion. As they got inside they kept running, knowing that the Raikage was fuming angrily with their absence. As they turned a corner, a chair came flying threw the left wall with someone bellowing in rage. "Where the hell are those damn kids?!" Three ninja sweat dropped, at the sight. Yui groaned "dammit!" Yumei sighed "He's definitely pissed" she said. Raiden stopped then turned quickly around "Aw hell naw. He's gonna kill me" he spoke before casually walking away. Soon enough the angry voice bellowed again "That voice... Raiden! Get your ass in here now!" Raiden start quickening his pace into a run "Nope nope nope nope!" The bellowing voice then shouted "Iron Claw!"

Soon enough a large shadow quickly came from the hole in the wall and tackled Raiden like a football player. The figure was now on top of Raiden with shoving his face into the ground with his left hand. "Why are you late?!" Raiden who was struggling under the man's weight shouted "Look I just got home man! What am I supposed to not take a break! Dammit Uncle A gimme a break man!" The man who's name was A, squeezed his nephew's head even harder in anger. "Watch your tongue boy! You're just as rebellious as your father!" Raiden huffed in anger, he then struggled onto his feet, barely pushing A off of him. He then nearly collapsed, but kept his hands on his knees bent over, panting. "You're heavy as hell man, quit it"

A was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with combed back white hair, a small moustache and beard. He wore a Kage haori and hat without a shirt underneath, further displaying his hulking physique. He had black Fuma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulder. He had gold bangle bracelets o each wrist as well. They were large in size but it didn't seem to bother him.

He looked at his young nephew with stern disapproval. "Ninja must be punctual at all times! Get that through your skull!" Yumei interrupted A's scolding "Umm, Raikage? Why have you called us? A pointed to the hole in the wall grimly. Go inside there and you'll understand why" Yumei and Raiden both walked in their, only to see the two Iwa Seinaru Yokai, Akane and Natsu.

Raiden was bewildered by the sight of them. "What the hell is going on? I thought you guys were supposed to be on the offensive, since the only Seinaru Yokai left was Sasuke! What gives on suddenly showing up here?!" Akane shook her head grimly. "Raiden we have a problem. Naruto's alive. He hasn't been captured. And juding by his abilities, he's well on his way to rescue Gaara. We're going to be soon fighting him, Gaara and Sasuke... This war is going to much longer than we anticipated" Raiden and Yumei gave eachother grim looks. Yumei smirked and Raiden only closed his eyes tonelessly.

"Well.. Seems like this war is far from over then..."

While the Iwa and Kumo ninja were speaking. Naruto and Konohamaru were in a jam back in the river country. More and more demons have been showing up, as they've been getting closer to Gaara's location. Their were many small demons they've had to fight off, but one of them was a problem. There were these iron clones that slowed them down each time they came across them. They were iron elemental demons. These demons took various forms. Some of them were in the form of large animals, others took the form of onis or ogres. But the most difficult one was when they took the form of a boy with a hooded cloak.

Naruto and Konohamaru were currently fighting 1 of those things in a boy form, which proved to be very difficult. The 2 ninja lunged at the iron boy from different angles, but that proved to be a useless act. The iron demon threw a wave of iron sand at Konohamaru, and kicked Naruto up in to the air. Time seemed to tremendously slow down as Naruto soared in the air, dazed and unaware. He then began to slowly fall back down, right in to the direction of the iron elemental. The monster threw out it's cloaked arm and a large growing spear of iron came forth hurtling to impale Naruto's back.

Konohamaru started running towards his falling teammate, afraid for his life. Naruto looked around slowly then he felt a jolt go through his body. "This chakra... I know this... It's him!" Naruto's dazed demeneor changed in a fit of rage. He whirled around to meet the extended spear flying towards him. He then got his blade and sliced right through the attack. He dove right into towards the iron elemental, blade in hand. The blond then plowed into then out of the iron golemm, causing it to disperse in an iron mist. Naruto rose to his feet, while Konohamaru ran to him. "Yo Naruto bro are you alright?!"

Naruto wordlessly started running towards a certain direction, catching Konohamaru off guard. Naruto was picking up speed as he started jumping from tree to tree. When Konohamaru finally managed to catch up, he demanded about what was going on "Yo what the hell! You almost left me back there!" Naruto let out his right hand in front of Konohamaru. "Mix your Rasengan with mine" Konohamaru looked at him with confusion. "Why?" Naruto gave the Sarutobi a strong stare. "Because, Itachi is a ahead. He's fighting anbu from our village, and they're losing. We need to take him out in one go!" Konohamaru didn't really know who Itachi was. He just assumed he was a bad person and he agreed with Naruto.

They mixed their chakra, causing a larger Oodama Rasengan to take form. Seemingly out of nowhere they jumped out of the trees in unison. Konohamaru was baffled with how high they were. "What the.. Wait where are we going now?" Naruto glared downward at a target Konohamaru couldn't see. "Down" he tersely spat. The Sarutobi boy was a bit shocked "Wait what? When-" Naruto soon pulled the Rasengan down with Konohamaru and careened straight into a small opening of the forest. Konohamaru just went with whatever Naruto was doing, unsure of what he saw. Naruto then suddenly shouted "Dai Oodama Rasengan!" He and Konohamaru then plowed into the earth, causing a large shock wave. The force of the impact threw Konohamaru back like a ragdoll, he then crashed into somebody. When the shock wave subsided. Naruto rose slowly onto his feet. His hooded cloaked made him resemble like that of a wraith. He stood over an Akatsuki cloaked individual with a deadpanned face.

Konohamaru looked at who he fell on and he saw it was an Anbu from his village. It seemed to be a girl about Naruto's age, who had blond hair. He didn't see her face, as it was covered by a boar anbu mask. She realized who was sitting on her and she immediately got angry "Dammit Konohamaru! Why aren't you in the village! How did you get here?!" Konohamaru quickly jumped onto his feet and started shivering in fear "Oh shit.. I've been caught! Look I'm sorry wait!" The blond anbu girl slowly rose in anger, belittling Konohamaru's attempts to apologize.

She was then stopped by one of the other anbu ninja. This one had long brown hair and his mask seemed to be an average one, with a butterfly stamp on the right cheek. "Ino, relax... You should be more worried about who he's accompanied with... He just took down Itachi with just one attack" he whispered to her. Naruto quickly glanced over to the anbu and exclaimed "This isn't Itachi, he's only a puppet!" he then went back to glaring at the would be Itachi corpse. The corpse now was some random dude that had no resemblance to Itachi. While Naruto was standing there, he noticed a problem. He caught a kunai that was sailing towards his head, and he glared at the direction of the kunai. He was met with another kunai sailing at him, but he just threw the previously caught kunai towards it, deflecting it in mid-air.

As the two kunai impaled itself on the ground, a dead silence fell between the ninja. Naruto turned to face the two who threw the kunai anbu, glaring menacingly at them. One of them was accompanied by a large white ninja dog demon, and had a dog anbu mask on. The other one had long dark blue hair, and a cat anbu mask. She also had a curved kunai that was longer than usual. She seemed to be the leader of 4 anbu. Konohamaru, realizing how dire the situation is, rose quickly up and dashed to Seinaru Yokai. "Yo man wait relax!" Naruto grabbed Konohamaru by the scarf and swiftly threw him behind him. The Sarutobi boy landed on his bottom. "Dammi man listen to me!" he exclaimed. The blond didn't pay him any attention.

Naruto was having a stand off with the 4 anbu. "What's the deal, throwing kunai at random people?" The cat anbu armed herself with her long kunai "You're an unauthorized personnel scoping this area. You must realize that we are at war, we can't trust a stranger" she scolded "If you're not an enemy take your hood off" she continued. Naruto angrily spat on the ground. "No! I don't need to" he growled. the girl then shook her head and charged "Then we have no choice but to attack then!" The other 3 anbu charged behind her.

Naruto charged as well, and made a few shadow clones as well. He originally went on the offensive, but for some reason, his shadow clones were suddenly dispersed, from what seemed to be a wind attack, but Naruto didn't know where. He then played a defensive battle against the anbu. The anbu attacked him strategically from all angles. Naruto used his training to fight off the 4 anbu with only taijutsu.

Naruto pushed them all off of him, but the blue haired anbu attacked him with a familliar technique. "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" She then attacked, repeatedly trying to hit Naruto about 64 times. Naruto dodged everyone smoothly. He started thinking about his teammates back before he left... "Hinata.." When Naruto dodged the last strike he was caught by surprise by the inu anbu with another familliar technique "Tsuuga!" He then came through like a drill, trying to pierce Naruto. He ducked under him and kicked him in to the air, still feeling nostalgic. "Kiba..."

Seemingly out of nowhere, the blond's body froze, and he felt him self struggling to have control over his mind. The sensation of the intruding soul was familiar as well. "Ino..." Naruto's head suddenly looked up only to see a large spinning ball in the air. "Nikudan Sensha!" Naruto struggled to control his own body. He then forced the intruding soul out of his body and extended his hand. He caught the large spinning ball, then realized it was one of the anbu ninja, who was definitely an Akimichi clan member. He then whispered again "Chouji..."

The other anbu who were seemingly shocked gasped at Naruto just catching the Akimichi anbu with his arm. He then threw the anbu at the other's causing them to crash like bowling pins. Naruto stood and looked at the ninja, forcing down his nostalgic emotions. "Don't try to just attack me when you don't even know who I am dammit" Naruto soon heard a weird screech in the wind. He looked to his left to see a blond haired woman with a fan. She was glaring menacingly at him "Die!" She threw a large scythe of wind at him, But Naruto deflected it with his own wind chakra wave. He knew immediately who the woman was. "Temari?!"

He then slowly took his hood off in surprise. "Temari it's me!" Temari looked and then her jaw dropped "Naruto?! I was told that you were captured and killed!" Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head "I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm dead! Sure I'm late but I'm right here!" The Anbu, who all recovered from their minor injuries looked at Naruto with a bit of suspicion. The dog masked anbu looked at his dog demon companion "Akamaru... His smell is familiar is it.. That's why you didn't attack?" The large dog barked in confirmation. He looked at Naruto then took a deep breath. "You're.. Alive?" Naruto was confused "Yeah... I'm sorry do I know you?" The blue haired anbu girl nodded. "Yes.. You do" She, and the other 3 took of their masks. Naruto then recognized all of their faces and gasped.

"Hinata... Kiba.. Ino... Chouji!" Konohamaru angrily walked over to Naruto "That's what I was trying to tell you dumbass! But you wouldn't listen! You wanted to act on your own and be all super and shit!" Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry man..." Hinata smiled warmly at Naruto. Then calmly said,

"We're glad that you're okay"


	7. Battling Akatsuki

Naruto looked on in shock at the 4 anbu ninja. "Holy.." Hinata smiled and walked up to Naruto and gave him in an embrace. Naruto was still shocked. So shocked that he almost forge to return the embrace. He pulled Hinata off of him and asked "I know Konohamaru told me about it, but it's still so surreal! You're all ok!" Kiba nodded his head "Hell yeah! It's a bummer that we couldn't see you off when you left man! We've been worried ever since" Naruto smiled full of relief. He remembered the overwhelming sense of guilt he had when he left the village when his entire group was still recovering from their injuries. He thought back hauntingly to when they were ambushed by a bunch of cursed ninja from Orochimaru, and the masked man, on their last mission.

_Team 7, 8, and 10 kept running, even though fatigue wanted them to do otherwise. Each and every one of the nine ninja were battle-worn, and battered, with many scars and stains of their own blood on their clothes. Naruto was filled with contempt for the situation. He gripped the Hiraishin Kunai, Kakashi gave him before he passed. Sakura looked at him, concerned, then turned to Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. "Have you guys found Asuma and Kurenai yet?" They both tiredly shook their heads. Shikamaru was racking his brain for an idea on how to defeat their pursuers. He decided on making a risky attempt and he looked back at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura._

_ "You three... How are your chakra levels?" he quietly asked. Sasuke nodded grimly as saying he was ready to go, and Sakura yelled out "Hell yeah!" while Naruto, he quietly looked up at Shikamaru, humming menacingly in affirmation. Shikamaru closed his eyes and raised his hand "Everyone stop". The ninja all stopped, ready to listen to Shikamaru. They were right by a large random valley filled with water, and it had two statues at the end of it. The Nara Chunin took a deep breath "Look, here's the plan. We'll send out Team 7 out on the forefront against them. I assume that these ninja are maybe 400 meters or so away from us. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura... I need y'all to close the distance and meet them as early as possible. Once you do, I want our longer ranged fighters to hide and attack from the shadows" Shikamaru continued with what seemed to be a simple, but a truly difficult plan. As Shikamaru was finishing he also noticed that everyone looked at him with a certain look of uneasiness._

_ He sighed and decided to add another thing "As smart as I may be.. and I as high my IQ may be... Even I'm unsure if this is the best strategy.. I can see the look of doubt on each of your faces, and honestly the way I truly feel mirrors that... I just want you all to know this... Whatever happens tonight... I just want you guys to know, I wouldn't want to battle beside anyone else besides the eight of you, and I stand true to that" Naruto rose to his feet quietly. "We're going to make out of this ok, promise" He turned towards the direction of the cursed ninja "Sasuke, Sakura, let's g-"_

_ He was stopped mid-sentence as he heard a strange sound. He looked back and saw a small orb of fire chakra right in the center of the 9 ninja. Soon enough he heard a voice, that seemed to come from the fire orb "Katon: Gensou Senpou!" The fire orb immediately grew into a sweeping whirl of wild flames. Sakura screamed "That's a fire elemental, watch out!" Each of the 3 teams proceeded in trying their best to deflect the wild flames. Chouji used Baika no jutsu to cover Ino and Shikamaru, Shino used a wall of insects to protect his teammates, and Sakura summoned a large wall of cherry petals to disperse the flames. The swirling flames suddenly exploded causing an all out fire storm, consuming everything around it. The tree's burned, and the grass became singed and the entire area was obscured with smoke. _

_When it all cleared. Sakura was coughing, along with her teammates. Sasuke and Naruto used their eyes to search for their teammates, only too see each of them were laying, lifelessly on the ground, damaged heavily by the surprise attack. Sasuke exclaimed "Shit!" Naruto growled in anger. He swiped his hands and a large wave of wind dispersed the remaining presence of smoke. In the center of the area stood 6 figures. _

_One of them had red hair and fiery red eyes, and a body that seemed to be a physical form of fire. He looked like a boy. By him was water elemental, that took the form of a girl. Then there was also a wind elemental, who was a girl, and an earth and lightning elemental that were both boys. The 6th person was a black cloaked man with a black smiling oni mask on his face. _

_He cooly spoke "Hello, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura" Naruto, who started losing control of himself let out an angry howl that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. Sasuke only grimly looked at Naruto, completely understanding what was going on. Weirdly though, Naruto looked back at his 2 comrades and commanded "Get up.. We're going to kick this man's ass now!" The 2 Genin were surprised. Naruto was emitting the same type of chakra he did back in the Chunin exams against Gaara, why was it that this time he wasn't out of control? _

_The oni man scoffed. "Can you really beat my elemental ninja? Don't make me laugh" Naruto only spat on the ground "Won't know unless we try, I'm going to sever that damned masked head of yours!" He, Sakura and Sasuke all charged in unison, while the masked man quietly ordered the elemental monsters to attack._

Naruto snapped back into reality, shuddering at the memory. Ino looked down sadly "Yeah.. That was our final mission together, was it?" she asked, somehow sure Naruto had the same memory she had. Naruto nodded sadly. He then picked his head up, remembering the situation. "You guys, you're all after Gaara too?" Hinata grimly nodded. "Yeah when we got the news about it, it was devastating. Now we're almost there, we can't waste anymore time" Naruto looked back in the direction of the trail to Gaara. "Konohamaru, come on let's go" The Sarutobi boy nodded "Gotcha boss!"

Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm "You're not going to go on ahead are you? These Akatsuki people are after you too" Naruto softly looked at Hinata "I have to get there. He's my friend!" Temari spoke up "Imagine how I feel! He's my little brother! If anything were to happen to him-" Naruto interrupted quietly "I understand, but even then, I still need to push harder to get him. He's a Seinaru Yokai... I understand him.. Being looked at as just a major weapon... It sucks" Temari's eyes widened in realization and her head sank a bit, realizing how bad Naruto really was feeling. Choji walked up to Naruto and spoke "That doesn't mean you have to go on your own" Naruto slowly glided his eyes to Choji. The Akimichi continued "You have us, 5 of your friends are right here, ready to fight" Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah... Let's hurry on then!"

The 7 ninja then rushed to their destination. They were all quiet and grim, knowing their was a battle ahead of them. The formation they took was Naruto and Hinata at the front, with Kiba and Akamaru close behind. Konohamaru was there as well, riding on top of Akamaru. Ino and Choji were at the back with Temari.

Hinata broke the silence between her and Naruto shyly. "So.. What happened? I thought you were killed, did you escape?" Naruto shook his head "They never captured me. Everytime they tried to, Ero-Sennin was there to fight them off. However, the one time he was there, this Iron Akatsuki member split after telling me he has Gaara, and now I'm here" Hinata nodded in affirmation and grew quiet once more. Naruto looked at Hinata once and decided to ask a question "What's been happening lately for you? I've heard from Konohamaru that you've surpassed Neji, that's good!" He smiled at Hinata warmly, who returned the gesture.

They continued talking with Konohamaru looking on "What's going on? This is the first time I've seen Naruto be so talkative since I met him in Suna" Kiba stopped and gave Konohamaru a bewildered look "You escaped all the way to Suna? And you're still alive? Not even injured? How?" Konohamaru nodded "Long story. But I don't get it, what's Naruto's deal?" Ino calmly put a hand on the Sarutobi boy's shoulder. "That's his comrade right there. He's been worried about us for over 2 and a half years. Of course he's going to be talkative whenever he meets us again. Don't tell me that's not how you are every time you see Udon and Moegi, especially Hanabi" Konohamaru dropped his gaze a tad as he thought of his own age mates "Yeah... They must be worried about me huh?"

Naruto and Hinata still continued their conversation. They were in the middle of speaking of an odd ordeal he went through with Jiraiya "Yeah! He wanted to bring me into the women's bathhouse too! I was so confused! This guy already got attacked 4 times since the day bef-" Naruto's demeanor suddenly changed, and he looked forward. His red Seishogan, blazed and his chakra rose to dangerous levels, along with his rage. His whiskers grew feral, and his nails grew longer, same with his canine teeth. Naruto has now taken his sage form, and the level of it was still rising. He then left behind Hinata, in a burst of speed as he hurried on ahead.

Hinata was confused as she watched Naruto disappear ahead. "I don't understand.." Kiba caught up to be beside her. He looked at her intensely "It's because, we're close. Really close"

By now, Naruto was well away from the other ninja. He was rushing maniacally, emotions running high. As he reached the clearing, he saw a large rocky hill, with a large boulder protecting the entrance. He saw that there was a seal on it, and that the seal had other seals, connected to it. Naruto didn't want to waste any time. He through out his hand and shot an oodama Rasengan at the boulder, only for it to have no effect.

Inside of the boulder, Gaara was in the ending of having his entire soul sucked out of his body. The rumble from the seal entrance, caused the Akatsuki members to look back. The hooded Akatsuki member, looked up towards the others. "Well... It looks like, they've got up. Judging from this power I'm feeling. It's Naruto" Deidara, a blond haired man with the same hairstyle as Ino's smiled. "Looks like my art will take care of another Seinaru Youkai.. It's sad that Sasori isn't here anymore to join, I underestimated this Gaara character"

Meanwhile outside. Naruto was charging chakra into his right hand. It was mixed with fire and wind chakra, and it was spinning at inconceivable levels. It took the form of a red rasengan, but it had large red spiraling rings around it, making it resemble an atom. Naruto glared menacingly at the boulder and growled "Dai Senpou Rasengan!" He then charged and rammed the jutsu right at the seal. The overwhelming force, caused the seal to break and the boulder shattered, causing a large explosion. When the dust cleared. Naruto was standing inside of the hill, and saw 3 figures. 2 of them were Akatsuki members Deidara and the hooded boy, and the third one was Gaara, who was laying lifelessly on the ground, while Deidara casually sat on him. Naruto growled in rage at the sight "Get the fuck off of him! Now"

Deidara scratched his cheek. "Hey, Testujin" he casually spoke, dismissing Naruto's angry outbursts "It seems that Itachi was right, when he said that the Seinaru Kitsune is an angry blond brat" The hooded young man, Tetsujin chuckled. "Yup, he was pissed as shit when I first met him.. Now this time it seems like he isn't even playing"

Naruto glared behind them and saw a large statue. He saw that Gaara's spirit was inside there. Inside of one the eyes. He quickly shot a rasengan at the eye, surprising the two Akatsuki members. Upon impact, a small golden blob emerged from the rather unscathed eye, and it hurtled towards Gaara's corpse. The 2 ninja got out of the way as the blob disappeared inside of Gaara. Naruto looked at Gaara with the Seishogan, but he saw that nothing seemed to change. He cursed and lunged at the statue again, but this time, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. While in the air, Naruto was met by a large kick from Testujin. He recovered and landed on his feet, glaring at him and Deidara. Tetsujin scoffed "Give it a rest. He's finished. Plus I killed that old woman Chiyo already, so you have no other way to bring this guy back. Your precious Seinaru friend is dead" Naruto grit his teeth in anger and quietly cursed.

As the blond was there, glaring at the two, Hinata, Temari, and Konohamaru came to the blond's side. Naruto looked at them and demanded "What the, where are the others?" Hinata shook her head "We've been ambushed by a bunch of Iron elementals" Tetsujin spoke up "MY elemental monsters, aha" Naruto glared at the hooded young man "Your what?!" Temari pulled Naruto's arm. "If he's the one that created them, then that means he's definitely someone from our village... There were a few ninja that were able to use sand jutsu from the Sabaki clan. But it was even more rare for them to use Iron sand... This guy... He's formidable"

Naruto nodded and was about to charge anyway, but he stopped when Deidara raised his arm. The arm had a mouth and it threw up a bunch of clay, which creeped out Konohamaru. "What the fu- Ew!" The clay then took the form of a large bird and it opened it's mouth and ate Gaara's corpse. Deidara then jumped onto the bird and flew above them quickly, laughing. "If you want to get your dead friend oh so badly, then come and get me!" he taunted. Naruto gave a blood curdling roar in response and charged after Deidara.

Konohamaru was about to go with him but he was stopped by Hinata. "No, I'll go after him. You are to stay with Temari. Something tells me she'll need you as you fight against this Tetsujin" Konohamaru nodded and took his stance. He summoned the monkey king Enma staff while Temari took out her fan. Tetsujin laughed under his face obscuring hood "Oh wow! This means you're the Third Hokage's grandkid? How lucky am I to fight this little shit" Konohamaru spat on the ground "Shut up!" Hinata nodded at Temari and ran to catch up with Naruto.

Tetsujin chuckled and rose his left arm. Slowly out of his sleeve, floating iron sand came out of it. Tetsujin then spoke "You guys are in for a battle of your lives if you fight me" The 2 ninja looked at each other and nodded. They weren't going to retreat. Konohamaru and Temari then charged at Tetsujin.

Meanwhile, Hinata finally caught up with Naruto, who was angrily shooting at Deidara, who was still taunting him. She shouted towards her teammate "Naruto, relax please!" Naruto glared back and softened his expression when he realized it was Hinata. "What?" The Hyuga girl looked intently at Naruto "We have to stay calm if we are going to beat this guy, you understand me right?" Naruto reluctantly nodded, seemingly have calmed down. The two ninja then looked up at Deidara who was smirking maniacally "I may have only one arm, but that's more than enough to teach you 2 a lesson!"

The 3 ninja then charged at each other, ready to battle.

While the battle raged on in the river country, somewhere in the fire country near the border to the sound country was Sasuke and his group, traveling back home. Sasuke was sitting eyes closed and arms crossed and head down, and Akiara was behind him holding onto his stiff shoulders. Kisai was currently sleeping on his eagle, while Sango was laying on her stomach on her eagle, calmly watching Sasuke and Akiara. Sai was busy flying up ahead, watching the skies. As they were flying, Sasuke looked down from his eagle of ink and realized where they were flying over. "That's the final valley..." Akiara, who was sharing an eagle with Sasuke looked down and gasped "This was where Shikotsu left us..." Sasuke looked at Akiara "Really... This was where Sa-" He stopped, he couldn't bear bringing up his old teammate's name. He clutched his crossed arm, remembering the painful memory.

Akiara finally mustered up enough courage and she blurt out to Sasuke "What happened 2 nights ago against Raiden?" Sasuke looked back at Akiara quickly "..What are you talking about?" Akiara pouted. "You know what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed. Sasuke gave Akiara a soft glare, then turned around dismissively. "Stop worrying about whatever happens to me" he quietly said. Akiara started up again "Bu-" Sasuke interrupted her again "You're annoying"

Sango's jaw dropped as she looked on. She straightened up, sitting on her backside. The commotion woke up Kisai too, who was looking on sadly at Sasuke and Akiara. Sai looked back, concerned with what was going on, only to be told wordlessly to turn around by Sango. Akiara was gritting her teeth as her eyes were closed. She struggled to keep her tears in check, as Sasuke didn't pay no mind to her. Akiara finally opened her watery eyes and shouted at Sasuke.

"Why do you always do this?!" she demanded. Sasuke didn't even look back, he kept looking forward. Akiara continued angrily "You always do this! You always shut me out! Every time I offer to help you in any battle, you refuse and go off on your own! Can't you understand that it hurts when you do that?! You need to understand that I only bother you this much because I care about you! Sasuke, when you left the village to train with Daijamaru, I was scared! I was always worrying if you'd be ok! Now that you're here and you're acting even more dejected than usual, it doesn't sit well with me! It's because I-" Sasuke finally stopped Akiara "Akiara... That's enough" Akiara sadly looked down in agony, wishing for Sasuke to open up to her more.

Sasuke then spoke, turning around halfway towards Akiara "Look... I'm only like this, because of the past... I've lost everybody... My parents, half of our clan.. My entire team" Akiara's eyes widened "You.. You found out?" Sasuke nodded "Yes... Naruto's gone now... I don't want to lose anyone else that's why I make sure you don't follow me into any battle, I can't afford to-" Sasuke was interrupted by what seemed to be a fire rocket. It struck one side of the eagle, causing Sasuke and Akiara to spiral down into the Final Valley. Sai quickly dove towards them, but he was shot down completely by another fire rocket, causing the jutsu to end, making the other 2 eagles disappear, with Sango and Kisai both falling into the Final valley. All 5 of the ninja fell into the water of the valley.

They soon quickly sprung up and landed ontop of the water. The 5 ninja looked onto the other side of the valley towards the two statues, and their were a bunch of water elementals that took the form of males and females. On the cliff was a bunch of earth elementals as well. Kisai glared at the elemental monsters "Dammit. Did they shoot us down?" Sango shook her head "The thing that shot us down was fire, it can't be any of these" Sai pointed at the two statues of Madara and Hashirama "Up there" Sasuke looked up and he saw two figures. One of them was a familiar Akatsuki cloaked Uchiha, and the other was the black oni masked man. Sasuke coldly activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Itachi... and Fumei.. To think the Akatsuki and this piece of shit would be working together"

Itachi looked at his little brother from the far distance. He then looked at Fumei and spoke "What do you want with my brother anyway?" Fumei chuckled "I get it, you don't want me taking down your precious Seinaru Youkai.. Well I have my reasons" Itachi's eyes flared "I don't give a damn if he's a Seinaru Youkai! You're attacking my brother!" Fumei turned his head toward Itachi and gave a smug response "You? Caring about your brother? Weren't you the one that killed half of his clan? I'm confused" Itachi shook his head "That night is beyond your knowledge" Fumei shrugged his shoulders and watched as his water and earth elementals attack the 5 group of ninja.

Sasuke didn't mind the elemental monsters. He was dashing straight towards Itachi and Fumei while the others covered him. Sasuke leaped into the air, only for his sword to be met by his brother's own sword. The close up between them was charged with past emotions, but Sasuke unusually kept his cool. Itachi looked into the eyes of his brother, and he realized he was unable to put him in a genjutsu. He smirked to himself as he pushed him away. They landed on the ground between the two statues, and Sasuke glared at Itachi. "Itachi... That night... You're claim to test your capacity was bullshit! I know it" he accused. Itachi twitched, realizing that Sasuke started thinking what he said to him was a lie. Itachi only responded with a few choice words.

"You've grown, little brother"


	8. Battling Akatsuki Pt 2

Tetsujin was pretty much playing with Konohamaru and Temari. Temari and Konohamaru were both down on their knees, panting while Tetsujin was sitting on a chair of solidified iron sand. He yawned as he crossed his legs and threw his arms behind his head as if he was just chilling on the beach. Konohamaru glared at the Akatsuki boy, angry with his taunting. "Get on your feet and fight!" Tetsujuin laughed rudely "I could tell you the same thing! You two are on your knees, about ready to give out and I haven't even taken you two seriously yet!"

Konohamaru grit his teeth. He was right, how could he ask Tetsujin to be serious, while he didn't prove to be a serious opponent? This guy was toying with him, sitting on a makeshift chair as he was kicking his ass. Konohamaru rose to his feet slowly, holding his staff. He glared at Tetsujin with contempt "You're going to take me seriously" Tetsujin didn't even make a real response. He just dismissively flicked his foot at Konohamaru "Whatever you say, you can't even move me from this very chair. You think I'd even dream of taking you seriously kid? I'd expect more from Hiruzen's grand brat and the Seinaru Tanuki's sister" Temari rose in anger then shouted "Your arrogance is going to be your own downfall!" the hooded boy snorted. "That may be true, which I really doubt it is. But it's definitely not going to cost me my life, or pride, or anything for that matter, against you!" he retorted.

Temari shook her head then asked. "Who are you, Tetsujin?" the hooded boy snorted. "You really think I'd tell you something like that sweet heart? Get out of here" Tetsujin replied, which only caused her to be even more angry. She swung her fan, causing a large volley of wind blades to surge forth, hurling towards Tetsujin, who casually blocked with an iron wall. Konohamaru circled Tetsujin with a bunch of shadow clones. Each one of them were armed with a Rasengan, they all charged and struck as one, expecting to pummel Tetsujin. However, the hooded boy just deflected the attacks with a dome of iron, then struck each of the clones with no problem, leaving Konohamaru's real body flying though the air. Temari caught him, but as she did, a wave of Iron struck her head on, causing her to rocket into the ground. As the dust cleared, she struggled onto her feet then looked towards Konohamaru who was sitting painfully on the ground, gritting his teeth. She looked at him, deeply concerned "Are you ok, Konohamaru?"

The Sarutobi boy didn't meet her eyes. He was beyond pissed with this battle. All this time he felt he was ready to fight a serious battle with an Akatsuki member. Now the time has come and he's now realizing that's only a lie. This guy was way beyond his level and he knew it. Konohamaru stood up and looked down at his staff. "Oi... Enma" the staff suddenly shuttered and an eye opened on the staff "What boy? What's up?" Konohamaru spoke again "Transform, I need to talk to you for a minute" The staff transformed into a large, ninja clothed monkey

. "Hm? What seems to be the problem?" Konohamaru gave him an intense stare "I want to go sage mode" Enma deadpanned for a minute, confused. Suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock "Whaaaaat?!" The Sarutobi boy nodded "You heard me" Enma shook his head and crossed his arms in an x shape fashion. "Nope! That's not going to happen, I warned you that you aren't ready! You'll only mess yourself up badly! Your body isn't ready to take in natural energy yet"Konohamaru shook his head "I don't care. I need this" Temari was watching the boy and the monkey argue, cocking her head in confusion. Tetsujin yawned then used a few choice words. "What are you and that big ugly monkey talking about? Oi is that the same stupid monkey that was your old man's old man's subordinate?" he tiredly asked. Enma whirled around in anger "Big ugly monkey?! Old man's Old man?!"

Konohamaru just crossed his arms "You want him to stop talking shit?" he asked. Enma nodded his head angrily. The Sarutobi boy then gave a serious statement "Then merge with me. I don't care if I'm ready or not. We need to beat him" Enma grit his teeth, thinking about what to do. He looked at Konohamaru, then at Temari. He slowly glared at Tetsujin, who paid him no attention. Enma closed his eyes then nodded waywardly. "Fine, but this is the only time. We'll only have a short amount of time before your body gives out" Konohamaru wasn't even listening. "Whatever whatever merge already!" he shouted. Enma shook his head then used on handseal. Konohamaru copied.

Soon enough a large light exploded from the two, blinding Temari and catching Tetsujin's attention. Tetsujin sat up on his iron chair "Oh.. What the fu-" The light immediately disappeared and Konohamaru was there, but his appearance changed a bit. His hair lengthened a bit, and it became pitch black. He had yellow eyes and a red outline around them. He also had a red tail as well, making it clear that he probably is not in a perfect sage form in any way shape or form. He also had a beast like appearance, as his canine's grew like an ape's. He also had two thin red marks that started from his jaw line to his cheek bones, kind of like whiskers, but they were vertical.

He glared at Tetsujin with ape like intensity. The hooded Akatsuki member whistled, slightly impressed "You like a chimpanzee, but you're still human!" He scratched the back of his head, seemingly deep in mock thought. He then pointed at Konohamaru. "I'll call you a humanzee!" The Sarutoby boy growled in response. In his mind he was having a conversation with Enma. _'Enma, how long do I have in this form?' _ The monkey king responded _'I told you, you don't have that much time in this form. You can feel it right now am I right?' _Konohamaru didn't respond. He didn't want to admit it, but his body was aching excessively. He was definitely feeling the side effects of being in imperfect sage mode, and he hasn't even attacked yet. He looked towards Temari with his monkey like eyes. "Get up, we're going on the offensive!"

He charged straight at Tetsujin, who sighed, clearly exasperated. "I'm pretty sure, I've told you a bunch of times, you won't be able to move me from- whoa!" Konohamaru swiped his hands and waves of wind came forth towards Tetsujin, who nonetheless blocked it without trouble. Temari came and attacked with her own wind attacks. Tetsujin dismissively waved them off. He looked around in his chair to see where Konohamaru was he looked up and saw the boy soaring towards him with a large Rasengan in hand. The hooded boy attacked with a volley of iron sand, but he soon realized that it was just a shadow clone. Tetsujin was confused a bit "Really? I thought he was the real one.. Man this monkey kid is annoying" He heard a familiar voice growling behind him. "Don't call me a monkey kid!" Tetsujin looked back to see Konohamaru, who swiped fist down towards his face.

It was a heavy impact, knocking up debris, obscuring the immediate area. When the dust cleared Konohamaru was there alone. He looked up to see Tetsujin, who was standing on an iron cloud, with his arms crossed. Konohamaru smirked "So much for staying in one place, asshole!" Tetsujin face palmed, his hand disappearing under the thick shadow of his hood. "I guess you showed me. But if you really want to prove that you're worthy of fighting me kid. Fight me on your own" Konohamaru looked at Temari once, who silently pleaded with him to not do it. But Konohamaru, desperate to prove himself nodded. "Deal!" Temari's jaw dropped "No!" Tetsujin looked over to Temari, and put up a finger, signaling for her to be quiet.

He then engaged Konohamaru, who quickly countered and they fought with quick taijutsu. Konohamaru started using his tail as well as he fought the Akatsuki member. After using his tail to pull at his opponent's ankle, causing him to stumble, he jabbed towards his concealed face. Tetsujin however, merely grabbed his fist and threw him towards a wall. As Konohamaru was flailing in the air, he extended a long spear of iron towards him. The Sarutobi boy dodged it, and was hanging midair from it with his tail. He smiled at Tetsujin with an arrogant look "You can't catch me!" Tetsujin made a tongue clicking sound and disappeared in a haze of iron dust. He reappeared behind Konohamaru and ax kicked him, sending him into the ground. As he was about to attack, he was stopped by a large gust of wind. He turned and saw that it was Temari, stopping him from his advancements. He swung out his hand and immediately, she was covered in an iron sand coffin, and she was plastered to the wall.

Tetsujin then slowly turned his obscured face to the now recovered Konohamaru, who was looking at him with bafflement. " Let's play a little game kid. If I don't find you interesting, I'll kill her. You've got 8 minutes, to prove to me that you're somebody that I can commend kid" he smugly said. Konohamaru glared at Tetsujuin with contempt. Temari, struggling from her encased cocoon she shouted out "Konohamaru, run! He's way too strong for you!" Konohamaru looked at her with a bit of a helpless look. He ran over to her, only to be pushed back by iron sand. Tetsujin was shaking his finger at the Sarutobi boy. "Ah-ah-aahh, you've gotta fight me first bro"

Cold sweat dripped from the side of Konohamaru's head as he uneasily looked at Tetsujin. He was suddenly disturbed by Enma. _'As bad as it is, that Temari girl is_ right._ We can't beat him on our own, we have to run' _Konohamaru snapped back at Enma _'There is no way in hell I'm leaving her! I can't do that!' _Enma argued back. '_Then what do you want to do? Fight him in his little game?__' _Konohamaru inwardly nodded as he was still glaring at Tetsujin, performing handseals. _'If it means saving somebody, then yes!' he firmly exclaimed. _Konohamaru then took a deep breath. "KaSarutobi Endan!" He then blew out a large compressed stream of flames at Tetsujin, who dodged it this time. Konohamaru then charged and attacked as Tetsujin landed. They then participated in a dance of Taijutsu, with Temari's life on the line.

While the battle raged on inside of the cave Kiba, Choji, and Ino were having their own hands full somewhere in the forest. They just finished mowing down a small army of iron elementals. They were about to start moving but they were stopped by another group of ninja who were standing on a high tree branch. There were 4 strong looking ninja. One of them was Shikotsu, who was now wearing black boots and black pants. On the top he wore a pure white short sleeved high collared shirt, that was opened, revealing his lean yet muscular physique. On the back of it he wore the Uchiha Clan Symbol as well.

One was a tall, muscular young man who had spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes. He had on black pants, a tan shirt and brown shoes. He had a deranged look on his face, and it definitely proved that he was a dangerous ninja to come across. He kept muttering things to himself, like "murder" or "slaughter. He was Jugo of the Scales, the bipolar psychopathic ninja, who was the origin of Orochimaru's curse mark.

The boy on his left was lean-built and of average height, with straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it, and purple eyes. He wore a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. He also wears another belt strapped to his chest which he uses to carry the Kubikiribocho. His name was Hozuki Suigetsu. He was a ninja prodigy that was captured by Orochimaru, from Kirigakure. He was also rumored to be the Seinaru Kappa, but it was proved that neither he, or Mangetsu his deceased brother was.

The girl that was standing at the right of was a girl that had crimson eyes, and fair skin, and a fit body curvy body of a kunoichi. She had deep straight red hair as well. She wore a white high collard zip up shirt that was half way opened, revealing a necklace with a familiar red swirl pendant sitting between her bosoms. She also had on a red short skirt with black strappy shoes. Her name was Seika. She was one of the followers of Orochimaru, who refused to get a cursemark as she firmly stated that a kunoichi of her caliber didn't need a "handicap".

She looked up and down at the 4 Konoha ninja and shook her head "So we have to fight your old teammates now or what?" she said as she turned to look at Shikotsu. Shikotsu chuckled "You're a fool for thinking such a thing Seika... I've told you that I've killed my teammates already" Kiba snarled "Shut your trap! You've only killed one! Sai is still alive!" The Uchiha boy gave Kiba a menacing stare "He was always a crafty ninja.. I see it seems he has survived" Suigetsu rolled his shoulder tiredly "So what's going on? Are we fighting them or-"

Jugo snapped out of nowhere "I don't even care! I'm going to kill every last one of them!" He charged at the three Anbu ninja, who all quickly dodged. Kiba looked at his dog demon "Akamaru, transform now!" We'll use Sankun Tesso taijutsu!" Akamaru barked in response, and transformed into an exact replica of Kiba. Both Akamaru and Kiba's claws started glowing with yellow light, ready to attack. Chouji's chakra was growing as well, in the strange butterfly pattern he was infamous for. Ino was trembling just a little bit, out of sudden awareness with how strong these ninja were.

"Kiba... We have to retreat... These ninja are way to dangerous... Each of them have a power that rivaled Naruto's when we met him... We're no match..." Choji nodded and looked at Kiba "I can't sense their chakra, but I don't like them either... The killing intent that their emitting is too much!" Kiba groaned "Shit! But if we run, they'll catch us! We have to fight them now!"

The dog ninja was stopped by a familiar voice "Not quite, Kiba... We'll take care of this" Kiba looked up behind him and saw 4 familiar figures. The one who spoke was a fair skinned ninja with bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes that were covered by sunglasses. He had on a dark grey jacket with his hood up and a satchel strapped to his back. He also had on brown pants and shoes. He was Aburame Shino, an insect using prodigy. By him was a girl who had brown hair and steel-grey eyes. Her hair was worn in a Chinese bun style. She wore a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar, puffy pants, and black shoes. her name was Tenten, a weapon specialist. Another one of the ninja was a guy with bushy eyebrows and a terribly gaudy bowl hair cut. He had on a green spandex jumpsuit and he had bandages on his arms. His name was Lee. And on his right was a Hyuga boy who wore a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals. He was the cousin of Hyuga Hinata, Neji.

Shino pointed in the direction of where Kiba and his team should go. "Just go hurry on ahead and help your teammates. Obito contacted Tsunade on the battlefield and sent us to help you. Kiba nodded and signaled for Ino and Choji to start moving. But they were stopped by Seika, who blasted a large flame at them. She was glaring indignantly at the ninja. "It's not going to happen like that. We've been given orders by Orochimaru to stop you!" Ino's eyes widened "What? He works with the Akatsuki?" Neji spoke up grimly "We've been told that in the past, Orochimaru was in fact apart of the Akatsuki for unknown reasons... The fact that he's ordered his lackeys to aid the Akatsuki is no surprise"

Suigetsu tiredly glared at Neji "We don't do this out of free will.. We don't like working for that creepy bastard... Jugo here is just a psycho who wants to kill. That red haired bitch over there? She's the only one that's an actual loyal follower! I swear she's half retarded. Shikotsu over here works for that weird black masked man" Neji then glared at Shikotsu then growled "So... The rumors were true... You fled the village and became a missing nin... Now you're associated with bad company... You make me sick!"

Shikotsu smiled at Neji and his team "Oh? You three still want to have a battle with me? Don't you remember what happened the last time we fought?" He mockingly asked. Lee's eyes flared in anger "You're going to pay! This isn't going to be like that time!" Shikotsu rolled her eyes "That's not really likely... You leaf ninja are a bunch of cowards! I'll send you straight to hell!" The ninja were about to charge until Seika gasped.

She turned around to look towards something she was sensing. "That sensation... It's definitely him... Naruto..." Ino's eyes widened as she sensed the sudden wave of energy after a minute. She was thinking to herself _'This energy... This is bad... What's going on? This is Naruto's chakra... But it's different... But this girl... Why does she know him? And why can she sense things at a much faster rate?' _

Kiba took advantage of this pause in action and threw smoke pellets, obscuring the vision of Shikotsu's group. As he fled towards the direction Naruto and the others left he bid a farewell to his teammate Shino. "I'll leave those guys to you man! You better not die Dr. Insect!" He then fled out of eyesight.

Shino then returned his attention to his enemies, along with his teammates. Neji spoke out quietly "You... You said, Naruto? But he's dead!" Shikotsu shook his head "You're a fool! He's still alive! But if he's fighting the Akatsuki... He'll definitely wont be for long" Lee spoke furiously "His youth will keep him alive! Don't you dare underestimate him!" Seika was in deep thought, thinking about the first time she saw Naruto, and his group, back in the Chunin exam.

_Team 7 walked into the exam room, only to be surprised by the large number of ninja from different villages. Naruto blurted out a couple of choice words, ignoring the atmosphere. This successfully put a target on his back, along with his teammates. Sasuke only smirked at Naruto's outburst, while Sakura was frantically trying to quiet him down by putting him in a headlock. _

_The three ninja started walking to where they saw Team 8 and 10, but they were stopped by Kusagakure ninjas. One of them had black hair whose name was Kuromaru, and the other one had white hair, whose name was Shiromaru. The girl had red hair, and it was Seika. _

_Kuromaru looked Sasuke up and down and shook his head smugly "Hmph! Rookies... Always trying to make a big name for themselves! Such trash!" Shiromaru smiled and nodded "You're right brother.. These people are nothing" Seika however was already wary of Team 7. She spoke up, discerning what her teammates said "We shouldn't be making statements about them in particular... These guys are strong... Uchiha Sasuke... Haruno Sakura... and... Urakami Minato? No.. Nagato?" _

_Naruto quickly got in front of Sasuke, glaring into the eyes of Kuromaru and corrected Seika's mistake. "Uzumaki Naruto... Now get the hell away from my teammates, trash" Kuromaru smugly spat at Naruto's feet. The blond was about to lose it but he was stopped by Seika, who gave him a glare, similar to how Sakura would whenever he pissed her off. Naruto veered back but stood his ground._

_ Soon enough, it was as if he felt a pulse in his chakra as Seika got closer. His chakra started resonating in a weird way. He quickly grabbed his teammates and pulled them away. "Let's go... She's making me feel weird" Seika was having the same resonating feeling too, but it started fading whenever Naruto got a bit farther. She then called out "You... What's your name again?" Naruto looked back with a squinted glare. "Uzumaki Naruto.." he muttered, and he fled in the crowd with his teammates. Seika was left in a bit of shock, much to Kuromaru and Shiromaru's confusion. "Uzu...maki?" She looked towards Kuromaru and Shiromaru quietly. Shiromaru asked "What's the deal? What did you see?" _

_Seika looked down, trembling. " Both Sasuke and Sakura's chakra were strong... Sakura's was cheerful, and fierce and controlled... Sasuke's was a bit dark, but and controlled and powerful... But Naruto... that boys chakra... It was warm and bright... But deep inside... there was a foul and evil chakra... so dark... and cold... And it's constantly trying to take control of his large, bright chakra... We have to be careful against them" _

Seika's remembrance was disrupted by Jugo's murderous howls. "Yeah! I'll kill ya!" Jugo was in the middle of attacking the 4 ninja, with Shikotsu and Suigetsu attacking as well. Suigetsu looked over towards Seika. "Umm hello? Aren't you going to tell us what you can find out about them?" Seika jolted, remembering what was going on.

She concentrated and closed her eyes. As she opened her crimson eyes, her pupils became black slits like an animals. Also, she had a small black ring circling the slit pupil. She looked at Shino, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. She then called out "Be careful for the one with the shades! He's a bug user! The one with white eyes is a Byakugan user from the Hyuga clan! The green idiot is a user of the eight gates type of taijutsu and the girl has a specialty in weapons!" Neji was alarmed with the sudden information that Seika throughout "What the.. How?"

Shikotsu smiled and used his surprise against him, kicking him in the jaw. He then spoke as Neji crumpled to the ground "Seika is a sensor type ninja.. with a special sensing jutsu from the clan she came from. The Shingan.. Although in her case, she's unlocked the stronger variation of it already. The Seishingan is what it's called..." Seika nodded with a smirk on her face. "With the Seishingan, I can further see one's chakra signatures. Meaning I can easily discern your chakra from someone else's, and I can find the unique characteristics, and find out the type of jutsu you use"

Lee's eyes widened at Seika's proclomation. "I've never heard of such a doujutsu... not even the Sharingan does this... Nor the Byakugan" Seika smiled "I have sensory abilities like no other!" She then charged in to battle, although she was still in the back of her mind, troubled by Naruto's far off chakra. "That evil feeling.. this is definitely that cold chakra I felt from him..."

While Neji and Shikotsu's group was fighting each other, Naruto was currently fighting Deidara with Hinata. They just blasted Deidara off of his bird, by combining Hinata's lion fist and Naruto's oodama Rasengan. Naruto's clones caught the disintegrating bird and they pulled out Gaara's corpse. Upon looking at Gaara's corpse with Deidara laughing in the background. Naruto started dangerously pulsing. "You... You're going to fucking pay for this... You bastard..."

Naruto's usually golden chakra was now quickly becoming red and black. His claws and teeth sharpened and grew longer. His chakra took the form of a fiery red and black fox cloak adorned with nine tails. Deidara cocked his head and whistled "Oh? So this is what happens when an Uzumaki's chakra runs wild? Fox magic is a hell of a thing. Although, this chakra isn't just this brats... This is that masked man's chakra... He must've done something to you, like he did to that raccoon eyed brat over there" Naruto glared evilly at Deidara "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Deidara face palmed "Oh yeah I've forgotten, hm. You don't know anything about your family's Fox Magic do you? I mean are you even aware that you've been naming your clan's doujutsu wrong this whole time? You're hopeless... hm!" Naruto let out a vibrating howl. The angry burst was so powerful it could've changed the way the heavenly bodies aligned. Deidara's eyes grew alarmed as he fully understood what was going on. This kid was definitely losing it. He'd have to be careful against him now.

Hinata stepped up to Naruto, careful to watch him as she knew he was in a completely different state. "Naruto, relax please... We'll defeat him.. I promise-" Naruto abruptly interrupted Hinata "Stay here and watch over Gaara!" The angry blond then charged wildly at the now fleeing Deidara. While Naruto fiercely battled Deidara, Hinata's Byakugan felt a faint pulse coming from Gaara's body. She looked down at the corpse and assumed she must have imagined it. But she stopped again as she looked at the boy's lips. She listened carefully and she heard the supposed dead body faintly speak. "Uzumaki... Naruto..."


End file.
